


Wonder Woman Teaches Us German

by EllaWinchester24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Winchester Family, And Sam is smart, Awkward Flirting, Being a klutz is so painful, Dean is cute, Fan art welcome, Fluff, Girlfriends are torturous, Happy Ending, Hell ANYTHING is welcome, Highschool AU, Multi, Podfic Welcome, Sorry guys, This has a lot of characters, Undercover, happiness, i have no idea why I added so many of them, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaWinchester24/pseuds/EllaWinchester24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in Lawrence. In high school. Again. Great. Going through the years of social pain and doom once more. Why is this happening again?<br/>Right. Because of that stupid asshole you call a brother. </p><p>OR</p><p>Basically, you find every rule you ever made to have a peaceful life, broken because of a stupid green-eyed blonde and his dumb freckles. Dean Winchester looks like a Greek statue that sprung to life with the sole purpose of screwing with your head.<br/>Too bad you can't stop oggling that ass long enough to get angry about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so i know people sometimes tend to skim over the author's note, but please read it because this is my first fic but PLEASE don't give up on me because of that, either.  
> Now, before starting- I want to say thanks. Yeah, i know it should be the last part but i really want to do this now.  
> So, i want to thank  
> 1\. Ironkhaleesi for inspiring me to write. I know you probably have no idea who i am, but your fics were the reason i came to AO3.  
> 2\. Kimstheworst. I read 'So You're A Fucking Virgin' and fell in love with her writing. So thank you!  
> 3\. TamrynEradani. I heart you soooo much. Carry On is one of the best fics ever! <3  
> So i'm done giving a boring author's note. Jump right into the story, peeps.  
> P.S. This is probably very long for an imagine but i couldn't stop myself. Hehe.

It's okay. This is perfectly normal. Calm down. You're going to be fine.  
You give an annoyed huff, willing your nerves to relax. They refuse to listen and the butterflies in your stomach morph into eagles.  
You take a deep breath and tell yourself everyone freaks out before school, especially when they've just shifted to the town.  
The eagles ignore you and continue to flap around.  
You sigh and give up. They’ll stop moving once you reach the class. Hopefully.  
*****  
Roseville High School looks bigger than it did in the pictures. You take one look at the huge, red and black building and gulp. Could this get ANY more intimidating?  
“Woman up, (Y/L/N). You can do this” you think to yourself.  
You brace yourself and move forward...  
...only to fall down.  
Fuck. My. Life.  
“You okay there, young lady?” a gruff voice reaches you at the same time warm hands help you up.  
“Ow. Yeah, i’m good. Don’t worry, i keep falling” you mutter, embarrassed that your first step into the school was more of a fall.  
“How’d you trip?” the voice asks. You turn to look at its owner and see a large, bearded man scrutinising you to check if you were hurt. “I..uh.. I just tripped over my feet.” You reply, feeling extremely stupid. “But thanks for helping” you smile.  
“Billy Harvelle, Security Chief of RHS.” He holds out his hand. “(Y/N) (Y/L/N).” You smile.  
“Well you take care, young lady. There’s a bit of construction going on ahead. Don’t trip on the rocks.” “Thanks, Billy. Hey, listen. You know what time the classes start? You ask, suddenly feeling unsure of the time.  
“8.15. You’re a little late, (Y/L/N).” He smirks.  
Fuck. It’s 8.30. Late on the first day-perfect.  
You thank Billy again and run to the main building. Hopefully, you won’t be too late.  
*****  
WHAM! The brunette’s books tumble down as you crash into him. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry. Really. I just-the floor-it was real slippery.” You stutter while quickly helping him to gather his stuff.  
He smiles at you and says, “Hey, it’s no problem. I suppose you were running because you’re late?” You sigh and nod. “I just can’t find my class and i’m already 15 minutes late.”  
“It’s okay. I know all the classes around here. Which subject do you have now?” he asks. “Psychology 101” you reply, thanking your stars you found a nice guy to crash into and not some douche bag.  
His smile widens and you notice his dimples. “That’s great! I’m headed there, too. Come on” You grin and introduce yourself.  
“Sam Winchester. Pleased to meet you.” He replies and you both start talking as you walk.  
When you reach a wooden door with a small glass window, he pulls the door open and walks in. You take a deep breath to steady yourself.  
Okay, (Y/L/N). Let’s show them what you got.  
You walk in and see 25 teenagers talking, chatting and laughing. Only a few turn to look at you. Sam is talking to some girl with red hair. You slowly walk to the teacher’s table and set your bag down.  
You clear your throat. No reaction. Teenagers still talking. “Excuse me?” Nope. No one’s listening. Gosh dang it.  
“EXCUSE ME!” The class falls silent as 25 pairs of eyes settle on yours. You can see Sam looking at you in confusion. The red-head is staring at you. Right, let’s do this.  
“Hi!” you squeak. Damn. You clear your throat and say hi again. Some say a half-hearted, confused hi. “Okay, so i’m (Y/N) (Y/L/N) and i just moved to Kansas. I’m new here and i hope you’ll cooperate and help me to adjust.”  
Silence.  
“Uh..hi, (Y/N). It’s really nice to meet you but if you don’t mind, you should probably sit down. The teacher can come in anytime and we’ve heard they’re new, so it’s probably best to not take any chances.” The red-head smiles at you.  
Here we go, you think. “Okay, let’s start again. Hi guys, i’m (Y/N) (Y/L/N)- your new Psychology teacher.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know normal authors usually wait for lots of responses before going for another chapter but screw it, i was too eager and i've never liked reading incomplete articles. So i decided to not torture y'all the same way.  
> Here it is.. (*nervously jumps around*) :D

The red-head nearly drops her bag, Sam actually does and the rest of them stare at you, open-mouthed. You smile awkwardly at them. “You’re a teacher?! Wow. You’re in real good shape for someone who’s...” the red-head trails off. You laugh and say, “Thanks, but um, i’m just 19.” Sam’s jaw drops lower, if possible. You laugh again and say, “Alright, hold your horses. I’m 19 and teaching because i was kind of a special child and finished my university and education earlier than normal. This is my first job and i’m really looking forward to it.” By now, they are starting to look more comfortable and a few are grinning at each other. You give a sigh of relief. “So how about you guys introduce yourselves- your name, hobbies and any one random thing you want to share and then i’ll introduce myself better.”  
They look completely at ease by now and their introductions are free of hesitation. You find out the red-head is Charlie and part of the same fandoms as you. The girl sitting next to her is Jo Harvelle- the Security Chief’s daughter and very smart. Slowly, the birds’ zoo in your stomach begins to disappear. You are surprised to see how much at ease everyone is with each other. Teenagers normally don’t get along with each other this well, right? “So, i’m Bela Talbot, no particular hobbies but i’m going to be filthy rich when i grow up.” The girl with the English accent finishes. You blink at her blunt introduction and see a few roll their eyes.  
“That’s great, umm...Bela.” You say slowly.  
Sam quickly pipes up, “It’s your turn, (Y/N) - I mean, Miss (Y/L/N).” You laugh and say, “Woah! Please lose the ‘Miss (Y/L/N)’! I feel like a 35-year-old spinster with lots of cats.” The students giggle. “Just (Y/N) is fine. I’m actually not all that interesting.” Sam and a few others raise an eyebrow at this. You laugh and say, “Well, apart from the age thing. I’m almost your age so like a lot of you; i’m into Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Hunger Games, etc. I love dancing, but I trip so frequently, people don’t believe me. I skipped alot of classes as I was a little better at studies than most my age which is why i’m here. I will be teaching Psychology, German, and dance here.” You finish. Jo looks a little taken aback. “How come you’re teaching Psychology, German AND dance?!” “I’m just teaching the basics in Psychology and German. You’ll learn the rest in higher classes. And since RHS was already looking for a dance teacher for the elementary school, i decided to volunteer.” You smile at her.  
“Cool...” Charlie murmurs. You grin at her, feeling completely at ease now. “Okay, now I should probably start teaching you in case a senior teacher passes by.” You say, unwilling to give anyone a reason to complain on your first day. The class nods and you start explaining the text and answering questions along the way. Fifteen minutes later, a bell rings and the students look disappointed(much to your delight). “Right, now please don’t forget to go over the portions i’ve asked you to highlight. They’re important and can get a little confusing. However, it’s perfectly alright if you don’t go over it as i know how much homework teachers love to load students with. We can always revise again tomorrow.” Everyone laughs and gives you a smile before leaving.  
“That. Was. The. Best. Class. Ever!” Charlie yells. “Yeah, (Y/N), that was great!” Sam adds, showing his dimples. You smile warmly at both of them. “Thanks guys. You sure it was nice? I was a little nervous.” “You were brilliant! Jo was actually listening to you! That’s quite an achievement.” Sam chuckles but quickly stops as a pencil hits his head. Jo turns to you and says, “Don’t listen to him. He’s a bookworm and thinks anyone who doesn’t study as much as he does, is not into studies.” You and Charlie giggle and then say bye as they leave for their classes.  
BAM! The zoo is back in action. You sigh and pray that your next class is this good.  
*****  
“Jessica Moore. I like reading books and singing. I also love animals.” The blonde smiles at you. You smile back and nod at the next girl to speak. “Hi, i’m Gilda Fairheart. I moved to Kansas a couple of years ago but it already feels like home. I like spending time with my friends and talking to my girlfriend” she blushes. You blink, “Oh. Um. Well, that’s good.” You give her a warm smile. Besides, you aren’t a homophobe and hate all those duplicitous pricks who pretend to be disgusted by people like Gilda and then go back home to get off on same-sex porn.  
You look for the next student. “Andrew Gallagher. I love driving and listening to music. I also work part-time as a taxi driver.” The boy in scruffy jeans looks as though nothing could ever get him depressed and winks at you. You flush, shake your head and start telling them about yourself, once again surprised that your class was a nice one. After finishing with your introduction, you start with the basics of German.  
“So W becomes ‘way’ in German, X becomes eks, Y is epsilon, and Z is tset. Got it?” you look around. The class looks like they’ve more or less gotten the hang of it and you let them jot it down in their copies while talking to Jessica. She’s talking to you like a friend and is completely at ease with you, much to your relief. She’s funny in a nice way and you get the impression that she’s hopelessly in love with her boyfriend.  
“... and then, he just turned up with this huge bouquet of pink roses!” she gushes. You laugh as she flushes pink and mutters an embarrassed ‘sorry’. “Don’t be, really. I’d get excited about my boyfriend if i had one, too.” “Thanks, (Y/N).” She smiles gratefully. “My friends were beginning to get irritated with my constant...er...talking.” You wave away her embarrassment and suddenly realise that you’d been chatting with a student. About her boyfriend. In class. Damn it. You quickly nod at her and launch off into explaining a few German words.  
When the bell finally rings for lunch break, the kids smile at you and start milling out into the corridors-some to the band room, some to the cafeteria. And i have to stay here preparing worksheets, you think bitterly. Jess and Gilda saunter up to you just as you find an error in one of said worksheets. As you frown at it, willing it to disappear, Jessica says, “Hey, (Y/N) we know you’re a teacher and all that but we thought since you’re new around here, you might want to join us for lunch?” You look up at them.  
“We totally get it if you say no, though. It’s up to you, I mean...” Jess trails off, uncertain. Once again, you’re stumped by how helpful the students are. Gilda, you’d noticed, was intelligent but shy, especially because of her sexuality. Jessica, though she looked fragile, was quite the firecracker-jumping at anyone who tried to make fun of Gilda.  
Suddenly, an old, distant memory reappears. A warm smile, an offer to help... You close your eyes, trying to block it out. It’d been years ago and yet the intensity of the memory had affected you like a physical punch. You look up at Jess and Gilda, waiting anxiously and smile, “Lead the way, please.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I kept going over the third chapter but i hated it, so....  
> I CHANGED IT, FELLAS.  
> i swear, this one's better  
> ANyway, i promise to bring Dean in in the next or next to next chapter. Sorry. i just want their first meet up to be perfect.  
> Btw, I don't know how the prompt system works, so if you guys have ANY requests, lemme know.  
> I'd be happy to oblige.  
> Just leave the suggestions in the comments' section.  
> okay, enjoy. :)

Jessica and Gilda, it appears, are quite popular in the school. The crowd of students parts for them as you meekly follow. Out here, since they don’t know who you are, the students don’t look at you with awe. On the contrary, some of them are eyeing you quite disdainfully. You begin to feel uncomfortable as a few of them give you the once-over, while the rest look at you with indifference.  
“Ummm...Jess? Can we start moving out a little faster? The way a few of them are eyeing me, I doubt I’ll live to see the next period.” You whisper.  
Gilda laughs and opens the double-doors to the huge cafeteria. Like seriously, isn’t anything in this school medium-sized?? But what you see inside makes you stop dead in your tracks.  
The cafeteria walls are a deep grey with blue and green streaks. The tables are solid, brown wood with equally stunning chairs surrounding it. The cafeteria looks clean and actually pretty good. The food counters are tidy and the food. Oh dear God, the food... it smells so good...  
“Um, (Y/N)? Are you okay? You seem kind of...er...overwhelmed?” Gilda is staring at you in concern. You realise you’d been standing with your mouth hanging open.  
“What? Oh yeah! Yeah, no I’m good. I just... I haven’t eaten any breakfast, I was running late, so...uh” you mutter, embarrassed. Smacking both of them to get them to stop laughing, unfortunately, doesn’t work.  
You spot an empty table near the window overlooking the (obviously) huge-ass garden. “Okay, guys, hey! Stop laughing! It isn’t even that funn-” You’re cut off by Jess. “You’re right, it isn’t. It’s just that we’ve never come across a teacher who’s our age, let alone a teacher who ALSO forgets to eat her breakfast because she’s about to get late for school. I mean, you’re so... normal!”  
“Well, I’m pleased to know that my ‘normality’ amuses you.” You huff. “Now, can we please go to that table by the window? It’s empty and it looks like-” What it looks like, Jess and Gilda will never know because you trip over at that very moment. As you dust your hands, you hear Jessica and Gilda give horrified gasps behind you. “Shit, (Y/N)! Are you okay? Did you get hurt?” You wave them off and stand up, testing your balance. “Yeah, i told you guys! I keep falling, don’t worry.” You try to reassure them. Gilda purses her lips but then nods. “Anyway, we can’t sit there. That’s not our territory.”  
You and Jessica stare at her.  
“What? Hey, i don’t go where I don’t belong.” She defends herself. “Alright, so where’s your kingdom, Your Highness?” you laugh. She looks indignant as she replies, “It’s on the opposite side of the cafeteria. We don’t sit near the Campbells.” Jessica stops laughing at this and shoots her a stern glare. Ignoring the look, you stride over to the only table which is directly opposite the Campbells’ one. As you walk closer, you see a few people already sitting there.  
Before you can say a surprised ‘hi’ to the ones you recognize, something flies at top speed towards Jessica and, before you know it, BAM! you’re watching sex with clothes on. “Erm... Is that Sam?” you ask a gagging Charlie.  
She rolls her eyes and nods, “It’s kinda horrible how they forget that we DO NOT NEED OUR EYES TO BURN OUT BEFORE ANGELS COME DOWN AND SMITE US.” Jessica and Sam, it seems, are attached at the lips because they don’t separate even for a moment to flip her the bird. She rolls her eyes again, but then, all your hopes of spending the lunch period hogging food and bitching about couples (who can’t keep their affections to the bedroom, like seriously) are dashed as Gilda too wraps herself around Charlie. “Really, guys? Is ANYONE around here single???” you demand. Both couples detach themselves from their partners and smile sheepishly at you.  
“Hey, (Y/N)” Sam smiles at you.  
“Hey yourself, Sammy.”  
“Okay, since the lovebirds here get distracted so easily,” Jo shoots a withering look at the four who’ve scarred you for life here. “I’LL make the necessary introductions. (Y/N), that is Kevin- the genius of our group, the flashy retro next to him is Ash, my computer whiz brother, that is my boyfriend, Garth, and that is-hang on, who are you?”  
This last and rather rude comment is made to a junior who looks pretty scared. “I... I’m Madison? I was told to inform Sam that his father is leaving for the weekend on urgent business and that he has to go home with Dean?”  
The poor kid’s so out of it, she’s actually shaking. “Hey, thanks for letting us know. You can go now, okay?” you smile at her. She nods, a little less terrified, and then runs off. Jo begins to laugh and you all glare at her. “What? That was cute!”  
“You’re a heartless ‘b’ with an ‘itch’, Joanna Beth. A very, very mean one.” Jess says. “Oh yeah? Well, i didn’t see YOU sticking up for her... Probably has something to do with the fact that she has a thing for Sammy here, huh?” Jessica turns red as Jo starts laughing. “Alright, ladies. That’s enough. Can we go get food, NOW?” You can feel your stomach gearing up for a VERY loud growl.  
“Sure, but the others don’t know you. Don’t you want to introduce yourself?” Gilda looks at you. You sigh. “(Y/N) (Y/L/N). 19. Special child. Early university. Teaching at RHS. Dance, German and Psychology. Skipped my breakfast. Need to eat. Now.” Everyone starts laughing as you move to the counters. Unfortunately, that is the exact moment a brunette comes charging from the opposite side. She (accidentally?) shoves your shoulder and you fall down. Hard. In an effort to save yourself, you grab at her jacket, bringing her down as well.  
“Ow! That hurt like a bitch.” You exclaim rubbing your elbow. Just as you open your mouth to ask if she’s okay, you find yourself slammed against a nearby pillar. “Don’t. Get. In. My. Way.” She says, hands fisted in your collar.  
“Whoa, hey! Easy there! I was just going over to the counters. Don’t know why that would get you angry.” You try to appease her. “Don’t lie to me!” she shrieks. “You think you and your loser gang is better than us, huh? Well, lemme tell you something, bitch. You’re nothing but vermin, hear me? That shouldn’t be too surprising, considering you’re interacting with them.” All the time that she was speaking, you’d felt her getting more and more rough, but you knew violence would achieve nothing. But when she brings the others into it, you snap. In one fluid motion, you grab her wrists, spin her around and force her to her knees.  
“Okay, listen up, missy. I did not charge into you deliberately. In fact, I should be accusing you of that. Now, I would take you to someone but let’s be grown-ups. I think you should leave the cafeteria, cool off and then come back, alright?” She snarls at you to let go but when your grip doesn’t loosen, she nods. “Great! Take your time. Don’t want the same thing to happen to someone else.” You let her go and turn to find your entire table looking at you in awe. “Oh my god.” Charlie has a shit-eating grin on her face. “We have a superwoman in our midst, bitches.”  
“Really? Superwoman? Naw, I’m so NOT superwoman.”  
“Yeah, yeah, okay... Hmm, how about... WONDER WOMAN!”  
You facepalm and wonder if the few people sitting in the cafeteria would wet themselves if you took a swing at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry I'm updating after such a long time, but there's alot of crap going on...  
> So, pardon me. _/\\_  
> Also, i'd like to remind you guys that i changed the last chapter COMPLETELY so i suggest you read it incase you haven't. this chapter won't be understandable, otherwise.  
> also, Dean's here, bitches!  
> i'm still not sure it's nice, though.. Might change it.  
> Once again, if you have any requests, leave them in the comments' section! :)

“So... anyone wanna tell me who that ray of sunshine was?” you look around. Everyone’s settled down. Since, the cafeteria was more or less empty during the whole showdown; it’s remained between you and your new-found ‘group’ and a couple of others who didn’t really pay much attention. You’ve a plate filled with two pizza slices and some garlic bread sticks sitting seductively in front of you. (BECAUSE GOD FINALLY HAD MERCY AND LET YOU FIND SOME FOOD BEFORE YOUR STOMACH ERUPTED LIKE AN EFFING VOLCANO.)

You know the others are staring at you but you don’t really have eyes for much except the blessing in front of you. But staying silent would be awkward, and hey you do not need any more of that. 

Then it becomes one of those moments you pray to God you’ll never have because Sam clears his throat and says, “My cousin.”  
*****  
Because it’s also your life, you reach for the Pepsi and proceed to choke on it. “Hey! (Y/N), it’s alright. I’m really not mad or even remotely pissed. I don’t even like her that much.” You slowly begin to feel like a murderer who’s just been given another chance. “Besides, we all saw that it was SHE who came charging at you. Don’t sweat it, okay?” Jessica is looking at you.

“Yeah, not to mention you managed to get her out of our faces for a few days.” Ash says.  
“Bu..but, if she’s YOUR cousin, why did she-”

“Call us losers and behave in such a hostile manner?” You nod. “Okay, let’s give you the gist. My maternal grandparents, the Campbells, grew up in Chicago in rough times. So naturally, they were a little rough around the edges themselves, but good people. My mother, however, moved here with Dad, got married and became more...settled. Anyway, couple of years later, the Campbells showed up as well and even though we’re family, we are not that close. The sweetheart you banged into is the only girl on their side and um... Let’s just say that she just came out of rehab for... personal reasons. Dean hates them all except maybe Christian, but we keep our cool. It gets real awkward at family gatherings, though.” Sam gives a half-laugh. 

You don’t know what to make of this new piece of rather intimate information so you just say, “Pepsi shots, anyone?” The cheers you get in reply make it clear that the discussion’s over.  
*****  
You’re just walking to your dance class with Sam next to you, when he asks you a question you’ve dreaded hearing ever since you put his cousin (Gwen?) on the floor. “So, uh... Where’d you learn to fight like Black Widow?” You swallow, carefully avoid looking at him and scrutinise the floor. “Nowhere, it was just... Something I saw on TV.” You lie.

“Bullshit. I saw you! You looked like, like, i don’t know. You looked like you could’ve kicked her ass pretty good even with two hands tied.”   
You laugh nervously, trying to derail him before he got too out of control. “Oh, Sam! I forgot, I have to meet the principal before my class. Why don’t you, uh, leave? We’ll catch up later. Promise.” He looks hesitant for a moment but nods and smiles at you. “Alright. Don’t leave early. Meet me at the gates after dismissal. The gang will be there.”

You give him a thumbs-up and wait for him to turn around the hall corner. The minute he leaves, you run to the class and start with a few basic stretching exercises.  
You discover Madison’s in your class and smile at her before teaching them the basics of ball dance, which is going to be the theme of the school’s annual day, apparently. After 15 minutes, you give the class some steps and ask them to practice while you take care of something.

The corridors are nearly deserted and, thankfully, when you peer across the grounds at the IT and Webtech building, you find it mostly empty. Although it feels extremely foolish, you begin to slowly creep towards the building, as if you’re scared of getting caught.

Which, you’re not. At all.

Because hey, you’re a teacher and no one can stop you.

Except maybe the principal.

But, no. You’re a teacher. Okay, screw that. You’re a ninja. Yeah, that’s it! ‘I’m going to keep telling myself i’m a ninja!’ you think.

“I’m a ninja, a ninja. Yeah!” you chant.  
“I’m a ninja with ninja ways. And a ninja sword and a ninja face?” you sing, momentarily faltering but immediately picking up a pace and repeating the two lines. Just as you’re reaching for the door handle of the building, you hear someone clearing their throat.

God damn. Why doesn’t ANYTHING ever go according to plan in this huge labyrinth of a school! 

“Alright, Miss Ninja. Even if i don’t catch you for creeping out during class time, I’m definitely catching you for that terrible rhyme. Ninja face, really?” Rude comment about your awesome chant aside, you immediately know this is one voice that’s going to give you a sleepless night. Or two.

“Turn around. Let’s see what Miss Ninja looks like.”

This is the point where you could’ve turned around slowly and lifted your eyes to look into a gorgeous pair and proceeded to make shy, dreamlike conversation with your one true love, birds twittering and butterflies circling. But, since it’s you...

You spin around angrily, hands flying to rest at your waist, mouth open and ready to retort. That’s when your words die on your lips. Because, the most gorgeous man in all of creation is standing in front of you. Yeah, yeah. Clichéd, i know. But, you can’t stop staring. 

Green eyes, slight crinkles by them, light freckles on the nose and cheekbones and a cute jaw. You’re pretty sure there’s more to him than his face, but at the moment, you couldn’t have peeled your eyes off his face, if you wanted to. Besides, he’s looking right back at you, those unbelievable lips parted and stretched in a very faint astonished smile. His green eyes are locked on to your (Y/E/C) ones, even as his eyebrows slightly rise.   
Some part of your dignity must have struggled valiantly, because the next moment, you regain control of your senses, shut your (embarrassingly, open) mouth, and manage to straighten up from your rather awkward stance.

“H-hi.” You stutter. His lips (are you ever going to take your stupid eyes off them?) stretch into a smirk. “I’m sorry. I don’t recognize you. Are you from the school?” his friggen voice is definitely going to drive you crazy. It’s deep, rich and sensuous and there’s absolutely nothing you can do to stop the way it makes your cheeks hot.

“N-no. I mean, yes! Yes, of course I am.” You try to gather your wits while mustering up as much authority as you can. “I’m a teacher.” You say with your chin raised slightly. He looks slightly elder to you but even so, you don’t mistake him for a senior student. His words cancelled out that possibility. So, he must be a counsellor or something.

“Oh, right! The new teacher. 19 years old, right?” He whistles as you nod slightly. “Well, the important heads are out of station and i’m guessing that’s why there hasn’t been a formal introduction to the staff for you.” He says knowledgeably. “It’s actually pretty good for you. Some of them elder teachers? Outright douche bags.” You snort despite yourself. So far, Green-Eyes is an eye-candy, has the best voice and is also funny. Understandable you can’t stop that blush.

“I’m (Y/N), (Y/N) (Y/L/N). It’s a pleasure to meet you.” You smile and hold out your hand. His answering grin isn’t a smirk, it’s a proper smile. You know instantly that you never want to see any other expression on his face other than this smile with its slight dimples and eye-crinkles. “The pleasure’s all mine, (Y/N). I’m Dean, by the way.”   
Indistinctly, you recall something. A message, no wait, that wasn’t for any Dean. You shake your head, trying to clear your thoughts. Suddenly, you remember how conveniently you forgot about Madison’s class that could currently be wreaking havoc in the dance hall. “Sweet mother of-Chrysler vans” you stop yourself just in time. You’re not sure how swearing would make you look in front of Dean, and wisely decide to not risk it. “I have to run. I’m sorry. Um, catch up with you later?” you ask hesitantly because dammit you don’t want to say goodbye to friggen Adonis.

“Of course. I’ll see you soon, (Y/N)” he looks at you. Dean, Dean- why does his name ring a bell? You suddenly freeze, remembering. You gulp and randomly blurt out, “What’s your last name?”

“Uh..Wh-why do you want to know?” his brow furrows and it is ABSOLUTELY NOT the most adorable sight ever. “No reason, I just-curious...I don’t know.” You turn redder.   
“Okay, well, I’m Winchester. Dean Winchester.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry I'm updating after so long! I've just been unbelievably busy and every time I sat down to write, something came up. Also, my exams will be starting in 2-3 weeks, so excuse me if I don't update regularly. (Not that I have been so far ._. )
> 
> Anyway, NEW CHAPTER! So, I hope y'all enjoy. :) 
> 
> Feedback is not appreciated, it's craved. So, please please leave kudos if you like it and do comment. Even if it's to criticize. :)

You can feel your face beginning to heat up, signs that a terrible, long-lasting blush is on its way. Realisation strikes as you register that this is probably Sam’s elder brother. By this point of time, you’ve been quiet a little too long and Dean’s moving forward as if to put his hand on your shoulder. You jerk away and before your mouth can blurt out something about Greek gods and green-eyed pornos, you take off. 

As you’re flying through the field to reach the class, realisation strikes and you feel like smacking yourself.

Great. 

 

It’s the first day of school. You’ve fallen more than thrice. You took a student down. You snuck out on your class while you were supposed to be teaching them. And then, you couldn’t even get to the IT building to find the person you’re looking for. Oh and how can you forget? Possibly the worst crime ever, you just ran out on a hot staff guy who happens to be Sam (your future best friend’s) brother.  
When you reach, Madison looks at you with concern written clearly across her face. You smile at her reassuringly and then monitor the class’ steps carefully. After you’ve corrected everyone’s stances, the bell rings and everyone files out, leaving a still very gloomy you sitting cross-legged on the dance floor.  
After a few minutes pass, you become aware of a pair of Chuck Taylors standing diagonal to your eye-line.  
“Wow. You could put rehab celebrities to shame. Why so glum, my child?” Charlie’s voice reaches you, piercing your self-induced gloom. “I just ran.”

“Um. Okay and?” 

 

“I just ran out. On a guy. A hot guy. Who was incredibly funny. And charming. I just-ran out on him. Because I’m a random friggen maniac.” You say, feeling like shit.

 

Now that you come to think of it, you don’t even understand _why_ you ran. I mean you could’ve simply said, “Hi, I’m (Y/N) and kinda new around here. Maybe you could help?” with a slight hint of flirtation. But, no. You _ran_ away.

To be honest, in retrospect, it feels like a better option considering that you most likely would’ve ended up saying, “Hi, I’m (Y/N) and you’re hot. Call me maybe?”

 

“Nothing, nothing. Let’s go. Is school over already?” you ask as Charlie effortlessly helps you up. “Yep. Today was a half-day. You know, just the first day of school to let people acclimatize and shit. C’mon. Gilda, Sam and the others will be waiting.” She pulls you out of the dance hall.  
*****

When you reach the parking lot in front of the school, though, you really want to jump back into the classrooms.

 

“(Y/N)! How nice to see you. I was hoping to run into you sometime soon.” The smile Dean flashes you is blinding. 

 

Your brain, which was till now playing _nonononono_ on a loop, suddenly kick-starts and you realise he’s speaking to you. “Y-yeah, I..i’m good!” you say with false enthusiasm.

 

Garth and Jo stare at you curiously while Sam gives a short laugh. Shit, he hadn’t asked how you are. Honestly, someone Up There must really hate you. “I- i mean, hello, Dean. Again, I guess.” You trail off, uncertain once more.

When you turn to look at her, Charlie stares at you for all of 5 seconds before flat-out laughing. “OH MY GOD. Charming, funny guy was Dean?” she mouths silently at you. You glare at her and nod slowly. She starts laughing harder, and slaps you on the back, nearly making you fall.

“Alright, so it’s time to go home, kids. Y’all can catch up in the evening. Say bye to your friends, Samantha.” Dean ruffles Sam’s hair and laughs as he gets an elbow in the ribs.

“(Y/N), hey. Where do you live? How are you going home?” Charlie looks at you.

“Oh, I, um. I’m walking back home. You don’t have to offer anything!” you hurriedly add, looking at their faces. “I like walking, and it’s just half an hour’s walk.” You say.  
“ _Half an hour_? Are you insane?! Where do you live? In the middle of the goddamn woods?” Garth’s looking incredulous.

You chuckle, “Close. My house is actually on the edge of the woods? A short walk from the small lake in the woods. Cute place. Y’all should come over sometime.”  
Jessica stares at you. “That’s like only a couple minutes from where I live! Wait, is your house the one RIGHT in front of a row of the blue mimosa trees?” You nod, happy to know your isolated house isn’t as isolated you thought it was. 

“I’m guessing the small bungalow I saw near my place is yours?”

Before she can confirm, Sam cuts in firmly.

“So, it’s decided then. You’re coming with us, (Y/N). Since we’re dropping Jess anyway, I don’t see why you should _walk_ back. Okay?” he adds, gentler this time. You just shake your head and grin before winking. “God, Sam. So bossy. Very dominant. Niice.” 

"You know, Sam's not the only dom around here." Dean winks flirtatiously at you. You're 100% sure you're giving every damn tomato in the world a run for its money right now.

Everyone laughs and waves as they head to the school bus or their cars. As they’re leaving, however, Charlie strolls over to you and whispers, “Hey, (Y/N). Don’t get too excited. Dean’s the best-or, the worst- playboy you’ll come across.” Her smile’s still in place, but you can see real concern in her eyes. You give her a reassuring smile and wave till she rounds the corner. “See ya tomorrow.”

“Shall we?” a deep voice speaks right next to your ears. You jump and turn around to face the guy who’s definitely going to be the protagonist of your nocturnal fantasies. He's spinning a bunch of keys with his fingers and the look on his face is positively _sinful_. You look around and see Sam and Jessica already walking forward hand-in-hand.

“Uhm, I.. Yeah. Take me home- NO! WAIT- I meant-uh...” He raises an eyebrow and smirks. 

You sigh.

It’s going to be a _horrible_ ride, isn’t it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo! Once again, I'm sorry! My posting habits are awful but I promise after 9th September, EVERY CHAPTER SHALL BE POSTED REGULARLY. Like, 2 chapters a week? Maybe.  
> Anyway, for those of you who are regular readers, please forgive me. _/\\_  
> So, one main reason I've been this busy is because I've been writing a more refined version of this on Wattpad, so.. If you want to see it, here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/44106217-19-again  
> Okay, but I have to warn you- I haven't posted a lot there and it starts from a different time. Alright? It also says why the reader came to Kansas in the first place. So read it there if you won't continue reading here only, because it won't make sense otherwise. Of course, it's all upto you. :)

Sam and Jessica are sitting in the backseat, friggen’ cooing at each other, while you ride shotgun with Dean, jiggling your legs nervously. 

You’d never really enjoyed riding in the backseat, having done that most of your childhood. So, when all of you were walking and reaching that fantastic beauty of a car, you’d yelled, “I call shotgun!” triumphantly looking at Jessica, who simply smiled gratefully at you much to your bemusement. 

 

“That’s great! I’ll sit back with Jess.” Sam got in the back with Jessica and mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ to you.

Wait. WHAT?!

“Looks like it’s going to be you and me chumming up.” Dean’s sex voice is REALLY going to be the death of you.

*****

“It’s so cute when you girls are all nervous.” Dean grins.

You narrow your eyes. But when you turn around to tick him off, you falter. Emerald eyes are fixed on you, as though daring you to even speak coherently.

Yeah, it’s okay. I’ll let him win this one. It’s not like I _can’t_ speak or anything. Psh. Not at all. Na-ah. You think to yourself.

“So, (Y/N). Why don’t you tell me something about yourself?” You stiffen, then shake your head subtly. Dean doesn’t have an ulterior motive to know. Just take deep breaths, you think. 

“Like where you came from” you start breathing a little faster.

“Why you’re here, what you want...?” Dean sounds generally curious but you’re already hyperventilating. 

Not because you’re speechless about his looks, though. His words are just so- no, this isn’t because of Dean.

It’s them. They talked like this. They spoke these same words.

*****

_“C’mon Campo, we both know there’s no way you’re getting out of here alive. Just...tell me what you know- what you want, why you’re here and I’ll...make it quick for you.” His smile looked sinister even in that dim light._

_“You really think I’m going to crack that easy? Well, asshat- you got another think coming in that case.” You spat at him, inwardly shaken just a little._

_“No, your grandmother trained you too well for that, huh? Well. Fine, we can do this the hard way then. RYANS!”_

_You uneasily tried to edge away as the heavy blonde emerged from the shadows, holding a hammer. Squirming, shifting- you tried everything to not give them the satisfaction of your yells._

_“Sit tight, girlie. You won’t be able to break outta these bonds. This chair’s stronger than that last one you broke.” The despicable blonde leered before drawing his hand back and-_

*****

“(Y/N)! HEY! What happened, are you okay?” You shake your head to clear the mist in your head, staring at Dean’s concerned face.

“Wh-what just-” you stutter, voice sounding like someone scratched the insides of your throat out.

Dean’s stopped the car, and your door is open, Sam is kneeling on the dusty road. He’s looking for something in his bag- water you suppose- and Jessica is rubbing your head softly from the backseat. 

“We were going to ask you the same thing. I mean, I asked why you came to Kansas and then waited for you to reply, eyes on the road. But, after 2 minutes of silence, I turned to you and you were just-” Dean breaks off, looking anxious.

“You were hyperventilating and kept whispering ‘no don’t, i won’t crack’ again and again. We stopped the car and then your- what do I even call it!? - Your flashback stopped.” Sam holds up a bottle of water to you, trying to look into your eyes.

“Oh. I’m so sorry. I just- I have these things- they’re like panic attacks. I mean, not _panic attacks_ but just...you know- general stuff and- anyway, thank you. But I’m fine now, so...” you try to diffuse the tension.

“I suppose there’s no way to get you to tell us what happened?” Jessica’s fingers rub your wrist gently.

You look at their worried faces and sigh. Looks like they have to hear the lie. 

“Of course, why not. Um, okay. So basically, I had a nice little family. My Gran, my father, my mother, my brother and me. We were really close and all- like one of those cute families you see on TV shows. And then, my parents passed away in a horrible manner and it was just me, my brother and Gran. So, I dunno... I kind of get these flash- i don’t know. It just happens, but I’m fine. Really. Can we go now? I promise I'm okay.” You smile, desperately hoping they won’t question you anymore. 

You’ve never managed to talk stably about your childhood to outsiders and you really don’t want to start now.

“Of course. If you ever need to talk, though, we’re right here, okay?” Jessica smiles at you softly.

You smile back uneasily. Telling other people the lie had never been a problem. But these guys... It’s just been a day and they’ve welcomed you like family. Still, there’s no way in hell you’re telling them what actually happened. You won’t put anyone at risk. Not again.

*****

Jessica kisses Sam goodbye (like, really aren't their lips hurting by now??) and walks around the car to come to your side.

“Hey, give me your phone.” She holds out her hand. You stare at it for a second before looking up at her. “Um, why?” you ask slowly, stalling and thinking of an excuse. 

“To save my number, (Y/N)!” she says with mock-exasperation. You smile apologetically.

“Um, I don’t really have one...” You murmur, quite aware of how incredulous everyone is.

“You don’t have a phone? ARE YOU SERIOUS?” Sam shrieks. No, really. He _actually_ shrieks.

“Oh God, Samantha. Go easy on the ear-drums, will ya? Not everyone is always sexting their girlfriend.” Dean teases his brother.

“Shut up. I don’t- Shut up.” Sam’s face looks really red.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

You and Jessica laugh. “Okay, calm down. I broke my old cellphone while catching a bus.” Lie.  
“I forgot to buy another one.” Lie.  
“I’ll buy one tomorrow though.” You say patiently. 

“Yeah right. There’s no way I’m letting you stay alone that close in the woods WITHOUT a cellphone! Mom’s got an extra cell, hang on for 2 minutes. I’ll get it right now.” She ruffles your hair, laughing when you playfully scowl at her.

During the time that she’s gone, Sam and Dean have one of the fakest cat-fights you’ve ever seen and make you roll around with laughter-tears on your eyes.

“Alright, girls. That’s enough.” Jessica chuckles as the brothers glare at her.

She hands you a very shiny-new baby blue cellphone. “Here. It’s new and- NO YOU SHALL NOT REFUSE TO TAKE IT.” She glares at you when your face begins to show how uncomfortable you are with taking a NEW phone from her. “My mom works as the brand ambassador of this mobile company so we always get tokens and stuff. Just. Take. It.” 

You take it from her, hoping to pacify her because she’s clearly going to bite your head off if you don’t.

“Good girl. Right, so that phone has contacts of a few friends and the local stores’ numbers. You ever need anything, just ping me, ‘kay?” Jessica gives you a quick, one-armed hug and jogs back inside.

“Alright Sammy. You can fangirl later. Save the other numbers in (Y/N)’s phone, will you?” 

Sam smacks Dean and smiles at you when you hand him your phone.

When you draw up outside your little ‘cottage’, Sam turns to you with a grin. 

“Here. I saved all the contacts you might need.” The smile he shoots at Dean here looks sweet. Almost _too_ sweet.

You glance at your phone and freeze.

“Uh...Sam? There’s someone called ‘Jackass’ on my phone.”

Realisation strikes you and you laugh as Dean climbs over the front seat to tackle his brother.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OKAY IMPORTANT NOTE GUYS SO LISTEN UP**
> 
> It was getting a little difficult to post as third person again and again. I was repeatedly making mistakes like writing 'me' instead of 'you'.  
> Which is why I'm changing it to first-person POV. Okay?  
> I know it's a little jarring, but as soon as I finish the whole story, I'll change it entirely to first-person.  
> Really sorry for the inconvenience.

**Your POV**

I stare at the laptop screen, unsure of how to begin my search for him. It’s been years since I’ve even said his name out loud. 

How am I supposed to find my brother in this labyrinth of a state? Moreover, how am I to keep my emotions in check once I do?

After my parents’ deaths, my grandmother had raised me and my brother up. It had been a life of motel rooms, maps, tracking people and training. Which my Gran absolutely insisted on. I still remember those sessions.

*****

_“Come one, kid! You think the baddies are going to wait for you to slip out of those bonds? No! They’re going to torture you. Till you crack. And you will crack. Which is why, you need to get out of those bonds. AS FAST AS YOU CAN.” Gran paced as I struggled against the ropes binding me to the chair._

_She was standing with a stopwatch and didn’t stop shouting for a second as I desperately tried to wriggle my wrists free as subtly as possible._

_“I can see you, (Y/N)! What is the point of you trying to slip out the bonds when I CAN SEE YOU DOING SO?” she glared at me for not trying harder. She walked over to my chair and tightened the ropes I’d managed to loosen._

_“I’m going to sit and read that article with our lead. In another 2 minutes, I want you out of these ropes. Hear me?” I nodded as she pulled another chair and pored over the newspaper._

_Mentally trying to keep track of the time, I loosened the bonds swiftly. Now, although my right hand could slip out, I just couldn’t get the left hand to shift at all._

_It’d been 45 seconds according to my mental count when the main door opened loudly._

_“GRAN! I’m home! Have you seen (Y/N)? She didn’t come to school today but she said she would. Her teacher sent- OH MY GOD, (Y/N)!” My brother, who’d been casually strolling in so far, ran to me when he saw me bound to the chair._

_“LEAVE HER ALONE! She’s working on slipping out of the bonds!” Gran snapped at him, not moving her eyes from the paper._

_“ARE YOU INSANE? You made her stay back at home so she could _slip out of bonds_ instead of have her studying for the upcoming units?” He was shaking furiously even as he released me. _

_Already, I could sense a fight about to take place. Head throbbing, I firmly positioned myself in front of the two stubborn idiots._

_“HEY HEY HEY! Let’s all just calm down a little, shall we?” I said placing a hand on both their chests in a placating manner._

_“Don’t tell me what to do, (Y/N). Castiel, you mind your own business. Hear me? Your sister has to be trained if we really want to get justice from the Steins.” Gran threw my hand off and stormed out of the house._

_I turned to Cas. The only male in my life so far. The only person who ever bothered to ask how I’m doing. The only one to ever be able to genuinely calm me down. The only one who could always be relied upon. My brother, Castiel (Y/L/N)._

_“Hey, you okay?” he asked softly._

_“Yeah, I’m fine. It’ll pass. In a bit. I hope. She just wants me to train properly so I’M not in danger if something goes south.” I frowned as his dimples refused to appear._

_“Hey, Cas. Really. I’m golden! Besides, I’m really hungry. Let’s go discuss this over food, shall we?” I asked, hoping he’d say yes. He didn’t answer, and I sighed. "Please. I know I’m fine for now. Besides, if anything happens, you’ve always got my back right?” I smiled at him, waiting for some reciprocation._

_For a moment, his eyes flashed with a sudden, raw emotion. It looked like guilt. His answering smile, though, was as genuine as ever._

_Cas won’t leave. He won’t. Ever. I thought._

_If only that would’ve been the case._  
*****

I sigh softly as tears gather behind my eyes. Refusing to let them spill over, I plough on through the search results.

I’m going to find my brother. And he will answer my questions. All of them. 

Starting with why he left me.  
*****

I’ve spent more than two hours finding this guy on the Database of the Kansas City Police Department and he’s NOWHERE to be found.

“Really, Cas? Not a single crime you committed? EVER?” I sigh thinking of all those times he’d had to shoplift food for us when Gran took off, trying to chase someone down alone. 

Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy he’s stayed on the right side of law and stuff. But seriously, how the hell do I find him now?

And just as I’m losing all hope (yes, i know that’s when everything good happens), another way of finding him strikes me.

I open a new tab and quickly type in ‘Museums to visit in Kansas’. The biggest art and history enthusiast ever, there’s no way Cas wouldn’t have gone to one of them. Huh.

Says Arabia Steamboat Museum is a popular one. 

Well, Cas. I hope you have a reason ready when I find you, I think as I grab my wallet and head out.

*****

“Oh yeah! Yeah, I know him! That’s Castiel Novak! Most dedicated to Art and History. He came in a few years ago, and immediately was fascinated by everything. Still comes in once in two months.” Mr. Blake, the manager, seems delighted I know Cas. Looks pretty uptight. Thank God I wore my formals.

“But, if you don’t mind my asking, how exactly do you know Mr. Novak? I mean, why are you looking for him?” he seems a little perplexed, only just realising he could be giving information to a serial killer about an acquaintance.

“Not to worry, Mr. Blake, I’m no stalker.” I smile, and he flushes.

“Of course not. I wasn’t implying- that is to say-” he sputters.

“He’s an old friend. And I know this sounds bizarre, but I just COULD NOT remember his last name. I just shifted here, so I thought I’d surprise him. But, I hit a wall with his last name.” He smiles sympathetically in response to my fake-sad look. Ha, sucker. I think to myself. 

God, people really just believe my lies. Cue internal fist-pump.

“Then I remembered how much he loves all the History stuff. And... I thought I’d take his picture around to see if anyone knows him.” I smile again at him, hoping he’ll just tell me where Cas is.

“Well, Ms. (Y/L/N). I feel you’re telling the truth. I believe I do have his address somewhere. If you’ll just give me a minute.” I nod as he walks pompously back to the front desk to find Cas’ address.

Looking around, I can understand why Cas still comes in regularly. This place is pretty nice. A little old, obviously, but very well-kept.

If only I enjoyed History as much as the dork.

“Ms. (Y/L/N)? Here, this is Mr. Novak’s address. He would be out working right now, I imagine, but he should be back home in a couple hours.” He finishes this, clearly waiting for a thank you and quick exit.

Well, I have been here for some time now.

“Thank you so much, Mr. Blake. I can’t tell you how much this means to me.” 

“It’s perfectly alright, Ms. (Y/L/N). You must be very eager to meet him.” He smiles.

I laugh darkly. You have no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, do comment and tell me if I should switch back to third-person.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry, you guys! I really am! It's just been really crazy lately and I haven't been able to write at all. But, not to worry, I've kicked myself and decided I'm going to keep the next chapter ready as soon as I post the current one. So, yeah. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoyy. :D

The house looks empty from the outside, but as I step closer I can see the lights are on. I take two steps at a time, and reach the front door.

And suddenly, I don’t know what to do. I mean, this is my _estranged_ brother. Not the same person I used to once know.

He left me, when he promised he wouldn’t. He didn’t write when he promised he would. He didn’t ever call, like he promised he would. 

Obviously, he doesn’t want to keep in touch. Why am I doing this? I wonder, hand shaking as it stands frozen two millimetres away from the doorbell.

I was wrong. I shouldn’t have come here. He never wanted to stay. He couldn’t stay. He doesn’t want anything to do with me. Why am I chasing something that doesn’t want to come back to me?

I slowly turn around, wondering what I should do once I get home. Pack everything back? Take off again? What do I do?

I’m still getting off the front steps when I hear the door open.

“And get a couple of aspirins, will you, baby? My head’s hurting a lot.” A woman’s voice reaches me, as I whip around in shock.

“Sure, I won’t forget. Now, just stay here and try to take care and I’ll-” he breaks off, staring at me like I’m a ghost.

He can’t actually recognize me. He can’t. I was barely a kid when he left. Times have changed, and so have I. I don’t have any of my old looks and there is no way he knows who I-

“(Y/N)?” Cas’ voice sounds like heaven’s guitar strings. 

“OH MY GOD, (Y/N)! What are you doing here?” his face is torn between what looks like disbelief and tension.

I was so focused on his voice and his feeling of being real, _here_ in front of me, instead of a sacred memory in my brain, that I didn’t hear his first exclamation. The second one, however, definitely struck home.

He’s not even pretending to be happy. He’s just- shocked I showed up.

“Wow. Way to make someone feel welcome, Cas. Here I was, thinking you’d be happy to see me. Or, in your case, at least, _pretend_ to be happy.” I snark back, unable to control my flash of temper.

“(Y/N), of course I’m glad to see you! I just- wow, you’ve grown a lot!” he laughs in disbelief as he steps a little closer.

“Yeah, well. Gran didn’t exactly starve me, you know? Had my share of growth.” I say, taking a step backwards.

He suddenly realises he’s charging slowly at me, while I try to inch away. Stopping, he takes a deep breath. 

I can see the clocks turning and the moment it strikes him, I see his eyes widen. “How did you- how’d you find me?” he asks. 

Finally the idiot realises I traced him. 

“Eureka moment, Cassie?” I deliberately call him by the one name he detests.

His eyes soften and he steps closer, ignoring my flinch.

“(Y/N). I’m sorr-”

“If you say sorry, so help me God, I will end you. D’YOU HEAR ME? I’LL END YOU.” I yell at him, abruptly releasing all my emotions.

He doesn’t fall back, though. He just grabs my forearm and walks me to an outhouse adjoined to the house. He gets in, switches on the light, and sits us down at a table.

“Okay. Now calm down and tell me what happened. We’re going to talk alright?” he asks me, and I can see he genuinely does want to know. 

That doesn’t mean I’m okay with what he did, though. He can’t just walk out on us, _on me_ , not make contact for years and then just say ‘let’s kiss and make up’ after _I’ve_ tracked him down.

I look at him, tears of anger clouding my vision.

“Tell you what happened? You? We both know who owes an explanation to whom! YOU’RE A SELFISH LITTLE JACKASS, YOU HEAR ME?” I yell again, wishing I could punch him, curse him, and just leave. But I can’t. I can’t leave him.

He hangs his head, and I can see he wasn’t exactly thrilled about it then. Still isn’t.

“You left, Cas! THAT’S what happened! You said, no matter what, you have my back and I can always, ALWAYS count on you. You said you’d never leave. That Gran wouldn’t hurt me ever. That you wouldn’t let her. That you’d stay. That you won’t become a memory like Mom or dad.” I end in a hoarse whisper, tears of fury softly rolling down my cheeks. 

Cas tries to wipe them and pull me to him, but I just get up and walk to the window facing the house.

“You left me, Cas. And you never wrote. And you started a relationship. And you never, ever bothered to even know if I was alive! I could’ve been dead five times over! Hell, I should be! Still, Cas. I should’ve been somewhere on that priority list of yours, Cas! So, tell me. Where was I? Where am I now?” I glare at him, fury and pain blazing through my eyes.

“(Y/N), I know you don’t need to hear this. But there’s not a day that goes by without me feeling guilty about what I did. I swear. You don’t believe me, I get it. But I will make this right. You’re here now, right? I won’t let anything happen this time. Just stay. And I will never, ever leave like that ever again.” He looks at me, baby blues staring sincerely into mine.

I laugh, short and angry. “Yes. I’m here. Although, God knows I shouldn’t be. I should be far, _far_ away from the man who basically gave me abandonment issues at the age of fucking 13! Not that you care, of course. You just had to pack your bags, leave that note and walk out the door. Easy for you, wasn’t it?”

“Look, (Y/N). I get that you’re mad-” he starts, hand gestures all placating.

I cut him off, “No, Cas. I’m **catatonic** that you’re just- I- you should. I DON’T EVEN UNDERSTAND HOW I’M THIS FURIOUS.”

And I really don’t. Because from the day that- I came back after target practice with Gran and saw a letter sitting on my brother’s bed instead of its owner and I knew, I just _knew_ he was gone and he’d left and I was alone and that things would never be okay again- all I ever prayed for was to find him and hug him and lie safe and content in my brother’s arms. I never expected to lash out, or let all my fury bubble up like this. But, things changed after-

“Okay, that’s it. I’ve had enough.” He says, with a sudden steely look in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, did you just say _you’ve_ had enough? STOP BEING SELFISH YOU BLOODY PRAT AND-” I raise my voice, only to be startled into silence when he raises his own.

“I WASN’T SELFISH! I was never selfish! Stop trying to blame this all on me, (Y/N)! For once, stop trying to be her good little soldier and think about Gran and her ways! I couldn’t stay any longer! She wouldn’t even let me consider joining that internship! I wanted to have a life, you know. That’s not selfish, (Y/N). That was me making a decision as an 18-year old who knows what he deserves.” He finishes, glaring at me.

I stare at him, too stunned to do anything else. “Didn’t you think your 13-year old baby sister deserved you in her life?”

He snorted, “I wanted to take you with me! (Y/N), believe me. But I couldn’t, you know that. That doesn’t, for a moment mean that I didn’t value you. You’re the reason I put up with her for those horrible 5 years after Mum and Dad’s...accident.”

“STOP IT! Stop talking about her like that! I can’t stand it when you just-” I dig the heel of my palm in my eyes to stop the tears that were once again threatening to descend.

“Oh, for Christ’s sake, (Y/N), will you, for just a few minutes, stop your blind worshipping? I can’t tolerate how she brainwashed you into-”

Tears finally start falling as I remember the night I cremated her alone in the middle of nowhere, on a makeshift pyre.

“She’s gone, Cas. She’s dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, senti chapter, I know. But, I had to do it, okay? Besides, I've been out of practice so please pardon me if this sucks.  
> Leave comments and kudos, if you liked. I really wouldn't mind suggestions. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I swear it wasn't my intention to leave this pending for so long and had I ever had any free time on me, I swear I'd have updated, but life sucks as a teenage girl.  
> Besides, a lot of my data was formatted for the laptop.  
> Which, why am I even telling you guys all this.   
> Just enjoy :D

Her name is Tessa. She works in a hospital as an orthopaedist. When he comes in with a packet of aspirins held out to her, she smiles at him.

I dilly and dally in the small hallway that Cas ushered me in a few moments ago. I’m not sure how to greet his girlfriend. What cover story had he told everybody? What does she know about me? Does she even know I exist?

The last thought sends a pang through my chest, as I realise I’ve missed him, despite my outburst earlier. At least, we started to talk a little normally after I broke the news about Gran. 

He tells me how his history teacher had told him on the night of his graduation that he had a serious chance of becoming a paleoanthropologist, offering him an internship. He tells me about how interesting he found all of it and decided to major in the subject. Became a professor at Kansas University. Met a girl and fell in love.

In return, I swallow and tell him about what happened after he left. How Gran felt, how I felt and how we went around, kept moving, never staying for longer than strictly necessary. 

He doesn’t ask me about what happened to Gran. The pain is still raw and it _hurts_. He sensed it and instead of forcing me to talk, I got an invitation to come in. He’s always been able to do that- he always knows what I need or want. I’d almost forgotten he could do that. I smile. Feels pretty awesome to remember again.

So, I stand there uncomfortably till he comes back, eyes questioning. “If you wanna stand there all night, I won’t stop you but I swear Tessa makes the best cheeseburgers.” Bastard. Using my only weakness against me. He offers a small, hopeful smile which I return hesitantly.

Following him inside, I see how everything is simple yet elegant. I snort. My scatterbrained Cas is as elegant as a monkey in a dress. This must be all her influence. 

“(Y/N)? Hi, I’m Tessa. It’s so nice to finally meet you!” Speak of the devil. I turn around, polite smile on my face. She seems okay, a little too good-looking, but that’s just me, complaining about how prettiness isn’t equally distributed. “Um, hi. Yeah, you too. I hope I’m not intruding or anything.” I add quickly. I’d been too caught up in shrieking at Cas to realise anything else. But it suddenly feels awkward, intruding upon this happy little life he’s got.

Cas is here. He’s a history professor. With a normal life. Castiel has a girlfriend. A _live-in_ , beautiful, charming, clearly-in-love-with-him girlfriend. Maybe I shouldn’t have tracked him down like this.

“Of course not! Cas was just about to help me make those cheeseburgers he hogs so much.” She sends him a wicked smile and he attacks her with tickles. And just like that, I feel okay. Happy that my brother could get out, find a job, and settle down with someone he loves. He catches me smiling and grins back. 

I feel relief spread through my body. At least some things haven’t changed.

*****

“So, (Y/N). Tell me about Spain!” Tessa looks at me while we break into the unbelievably tasty muffins Cas made as dessert. 

Wait. _What_?! I don’t know about Spain! I’ve never been to Spain! What the hell did you tell her Cas?!

I gulp slowly, trying to not let my panic show. As I slightly turn to Cas, I see he’s engrossed in a book on one of the shelves, shoulders shaking. I narrow my eyes. That douchebag is laughing! He’s always known I’m crap at making up stories. Son of a- ahem. Sorry, Mom. 

He throws me a smirk over his shoulder when Tessa is looking the other way.

Oh, it is on.

She turns back to me, polite curiosity on her face. I curse Cas inwardly again before starting. “Er. So, I don’t really know how much Cas has told you about me. I-”

“Ha. What hasn’t he told me? I mean, the first few times we met, he seemed like a quiet, shy guy. Then when I finally got him to open up-all he talked about was his baby sister.” She smiles at him fondly. “He’d talk about you and by the time I’d learnt what your favourite _insect_ was, my friends were practically screaming at me to just ask him out already.”  
Cas turns around, face full of indignation. “I just needed time okay! I didn’t exactly have a lot of experience before you.”

I snort. “Suuuuuure. Are we ignoring all those times when the girls from high school would purposely trip so you would have to pick them up and they’d get to flaunt their cleavage?” I ask innocently. He glares at me before suddenly grinning. Mischievously. Uh-oh.

“Weren’t you telling us about your time in Spain?”

Tessa perks up immediately. Assface. 

“Yeah, I-uh. It was g-good. I mean, I was good.” Damn it, what do I tell her? I’ve never even step foot out of the country. Consciously, at least. I’ve a very strong belief that my crazy side could do anything.

“Hey, it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it just yet.” Cas relents. “I told Tessa about Jake the Jerk.” Now he’s giving me an out. And judging by the smug look on his face, he knows it. Ugh. Brothers suck.

Tessa instantly nods her head, looking sympathetic. “I had a terrible break up once too. I get it if you don’t want to talk about Spain if it reminds you of him. Cas told me you got into college on a dance scholarship so I was really impressed.” She grins at me, rising to take the dishes to the kitchen. “But, we’ll talk about that later. We have time now that you’re home.” 

My insides warm as her words register. ‘Home’, she said. Wow, I like this girl.

“You guys go ahead and catch up, I’m heading upstairs to go sleep off the remnants of this headache. Have to head in to work early tomorrow.” She pecks Cas on the cheek and squeezes my elbow affectionately. 

“We need to meet up again, real soon. I need someone to spill all the beans on how Castiel was an adorably embarrassing kid.” She grins, heading up to the staircase.

“Sounds perfect.” Cas groans “Goodnight!” I call out as she disappears upstairs.

“Well, I see you’re still as pathetic at inventing back stories as you were during childhood.” Cas comments wryly.

I turn around, smite-mode on. “Hey, assface. I wasn’t saying anything because I wasn’t sure what you’d told her. If we both told her different stories, don’t you think she’d get a little suspicious?” I ask sarcastically. He puts his hands up immediately, in mock-surrender.

“Okay easy. Jesus. Hostile much?” Before I can yell at him again, he hurriedly interrupts. “Do you want the back story or not?” At my petulant nod, he continues. “Tessa wanted to know about my family to ‘get to know me better’. (Dorkface still uses the quotation marks. Dork) So, I told her.” 

My eyes widen as I raise my voice. “YOU TOLD HER ABOUT WHAT WE DO??” His jaw drops as he covers my mouth to silence me in panic.

“Only how our parents passed away in a car accident and that our Gran took care of us,” I sigh, slightly relieved to hear he wasn’t batshit crazy enough to tell her about our ‘jobs’. Also relieved at the distinct lack of sarcasm about Gran looking after us. 

“I basically told her everything about us and our lifestyle except for the, uh.., complicated parts and that was it.” He finishes.

I stare at him expectantly.

He stares back.

“Well?” I ask finally.

“Well, what?” he frowns.

“WELL WHAT DID YOU TELL HER ABOUT ME DOUCHEFACE?” I smack his head.

“Ow! (Y/N)! God, your ability to physically hurt hasn’t gone down one bit.” He says sourly, rubbing at his head.

“Nope.” I pop the ‘p’. “If anything, I’ve learnt more.” I grin at him till his face takes on a pained expression like he’s to blame for all that. Oh God. I just want to know what embarrassing falsehoods he told her about me. I say as much to him and am happy to see a happier expression replace the earlier brooding look.

“Ha. Like I’d have to make up embarrassing falsehoods about _you_. You managed to give me enough true instances.” He looks at my face and hurriedly gets back on track. Because yes, I have that strong a glare. Don’t let the dimples fool you.

“Tess was always interested in siblings because she’s an only child and she’s always hated it. So when I told her I had a baby sister, she wanted to know everything about you. That’s how you went to Spain in middle school. And stayed there to join a university. On a dance scholarship. By working four jobs a week.” My eyebrows raise higher and higher till he stops me.

“Okay, it’s freaky that they go up this much. Stop. Anyway, so then she realised even though we’re close, we haven’t met in a long time so she kinda calmed down about the interrogation. And...here we are.” I nod absently, still debating if it’s a good thing I came back.

“Hey, I’m glad you’re here. Really. I couldn’t be happier. And believe it or not, I did go to look for you a week after I left. But, you weren’t there. Gran had obviously covered all her tracks and I tried for months before giving up. I’m sorry.” Cas is totally pulling that baby-eyes routine and it’s on the tip of my tongue to make a sarcastic comment, but I know he’s sincere. Sighing, I nod my head.

“Yeah, well. I’m not really going to say it’s okay, but..We can work on it now, right?” My hesitant smile broadens into a grin as he pulls me into one of our bone-melting hugs. 

It’s been so long since I had one of these, I almost feel high. He’d always do this when he was around.

_“Jackson Harper is a jackass and you are way too pretty for him. C’mere.”_

__*Hug* __

_“Hey, at least you know you can kick her ass in gym class right? Who cares if she’s got better lip gloss? C’mere.”_

__*Hug*

*****

After we finish hugging, I ruffle his hair awkwardly and head out to the hallway to pull on my coat.

“So, this was great.” I say as he smiles softly at me. “We should probably meet up soon.” 

He nods his head. “Absolutely. Tess is going to insist on you meeting all our friends, so keep a day free. We usually go on a picnic, like a road-trip for 2 days. You have to come. It’s Friday and Saturday, I think.” 

My face droops with disappointment. “Can’t. I’ve got school on Friday.” Before I realise what that might sound like, Cas is blabbing and sputtering, showing me exactly how alike we are.

“You’re still in school?! NOT that there’s anything wrong- It’s actually good you’re.. I mean, you probably couldn’t continue after I- But this is okay! We could go after school if you want? We’ll pick you up. Or if you-”

I cut him off, a little pissed he thinks I’m still a dumbass. Technically, I should’ve just graduated high school, but like I said earlier,   
I’m the next Einstein. More like, I got through high school early and then helped Gran with the ‘job’. Anyway, _come on_. I’m the smartest person on the planet. Or at least, in this hallway.

I explain to him how I got my GED and then just faked all my documents so I could get a job as a teacher here. He stares at me.

“So, you wanted to find me, managed to do so, but then decided you want to settle down here and took up a job and now teach Dance and German at Roseville High? _All_ because you wanted to meet me?” 

I nod, suddenly aware of how stalkerish I must seem.

“YOU COULDN’T EVEN PRONOUNCE AUF WIEDERSEHEN PROPERLY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired of asking for comments. But, determination is what I work with, so:  
> Please, for the love of God, leave comments!
> 
> *sobs pitifully*


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know. I'm a terrible person. 
> 
> Buuuuuut... My exams are over!!  
> Which means better updates for you guys.  
> For all of you who commented and kudo'd, thanks a lot. It means alot.
> 
> So I know this is short but I will update in two days again. I swear! :D  
> Do let me know if you want to see something in particular and be sure to tell me if you liked it. :)

My alarm tune blares Survivor as I groan and wrestle with my bed sheets, to get to the phone and turn it off already. Hitting the cancel alarm button, I sigh happily and burrow back in my little cocoon.  
For all of 2 seconds.

“ _I WANT YOU WHIPPED INTO SHAPE! IF I SAY JUMP SAY HOW HIGH-_ ” I hurriedly cut it off mid-chant, now fully awake. Nikki Snelson has a great voice, but when that voice is playing Brooke Windham, Legally Blonde- it destroys ear drums. 

I rub my eyes and look at my watch, trying to remember why I’d set the alarm up so early and why I’d set the song as my alarm tone. I never really use it unless I have something important to do. It’s barely 7.45. Drawing a blank, I just sigh and get out of bed.

I’d reached home at 12.30 in the night, having had to walk it all the way back. Cars were kind of above my pay grade and I didn’t really want to pull Cas away from Tessa so late at night. So, yeah. Dead tired is currently a state I’m feeling familiar with.

It isn’t till I’ve switched on the coffee-maker that I realise why I’d set it up.

HOLY FLIPPING SHIT I CAN’T BELIEVE I FORGOT SCHOOL

By the time I’ve showered and pulled on one of my ‘teacher outfits’, it’s already 8.10 and I’m sure it’s going to be another late day. I grab my bicycle (which wasn’t for cycling to a school where I teach but because I wanted to explore these woods and needed a quick getaway in case a wood nymph came after me) and reach the school in record time. 

A bell rings, showing me it’s not that great at all. Late again, yay. At the rate I’m going, my students are going to be the ones sending me to the Principal. 

I wave to Billy at the front gate who just guffaws when he sees me rushing again, and I manage to skid into the room exactly 5 minutes late.

“I’m here! I’m here. Really sorry. It’s just the uh, my shower wasn’t working. So...” I trail off, staring back at the class. Which consists of students trying very hard to fight their laughter. And Charlie and Sam failing. Spectacularly so.

Glaring at them, I open the book and start teaching. I try to hold on to my injured pride but it’s practically impossible when everyone’s asking relevant doubts and questions, grinning and making me melt dammit.

As the bell signals the end of the class, I quickly wrap.

“And so, Freud’s theories and statements are going to be your topic for the project this semester. I’ll be giving out more details in the next class, so please don’t skip. And no, you do not get to groan- it’s going to be a simple project.” The class cheers. “But you’ll need to research your stuff properly.” The class boos.  
“Alright, lunatics, get out.” You send them out laughing and try not to show your delight when Sam and Charlie stroll up and stay to help you pack. Loveable assholes.

-*-*-*-*-*- 

It isn’t till I’ve reached Charlie's car (she wanted me to bring her a file she'd forgotten in her truck because of course I double up as a servant) that I hear the telltale signs of someone trying to creep up on me. I smile humourlessly, feeling sorry for the stupid arse. 

A hand lands on my shoulder and I grab it, going to twist it almost immediately, only to find there’s a knee rising up to meet my unprotected stomach. I wrench away from the assailant’s grip and dropkick their face while turning around and then- stopping.

“Cas?” the jackass grins up at me, dimples out even as he holds his cheek carefully. I’m suddenly feeling really mad. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Lost all your self-preservation skills? You were really trying to creep up on a trai-”

“Please, (Y/N). I can take care of myself. And if I wanted to genuinely take you out, I wouldn’t have been so loud while approaching.” He rolls his eyes, like I’m the one annoying him.

“You’ve been out of practice for years, you jerk! I probably would have you down in ten seconds flat.” I retort, trying to calm down the adrenaline rush, making me crave a fight.

Castiel’s eyes narrow and his voice is low and dangerous as he says “Ten flat, huh? Willing to test that?” I can only stare at him because clearly he’s off his rocker. But, neither one of us have ever backed down from a challenge. I kick my bag aside and settle into a crouch. He grins, feral, before suddenly lunging forward.

We’ve done this millions of times before and we know the other’s moves like our own. I know I won’t be able to wrestle out of his grip if he has me pinned, so I always move fast and take the offense. 

This time, however, I hold back. As he lunges for me, I move back and put my foot out to trip him. He lands on his feet, though and whips around real quick before going for my wrists. I throw my hand out, trying to get him in the solar plexus but he blocks and grabs my hands anyway. 

He only has enough time to give me a grin and feel smug before I hook an ankle around the back of his knee and pull. We both tumble to the ground as he fails to maintain his balance, but I’m on him in an instant. I pin him down and before he can even _try_ to dislodge me, I have a knife at his throat. 

Cas huff, put out but understanding he’s defeated. He taps my knee twice and I stand, holding out a hand to him. “That wasn’t a proper fight. I was barely even trying.” He says immediately. 

I know it’s true, we’ve done much, much more but hey, it’s no fun if I don’t rile him up. “Sure sure.” He just glares and ruffles my hair affectionately (read: messes up my hair out of pettiness) while I push the knife back into its concealed location in my boot. 

“What the hell are you doing anyway, carrying weapons around like a clichéd movie assassin?” My head shoots up at that and I angrily press a hand against his mouth as if it could put the words back in his mouth. “Seriously? Are you not at all concerned about the fact that innocent civilian teenagers go to this school? They could hear you so you better shut up, jackass.” I whisper harshly.

My brother (could someone tell me if there’s a way I can revoke that privilege) just rolls his eyes and mutters under his breath, “Didn’t stop you from drawing a knife on me a few seconds ago, did it?” 

I’m just opening my mouth to say I’m not opposed to draw and _use_ it this time, but that’s when someone walks around the car, in front of us.

“Hey, (Y/N).” Dean says, slowly glancing between me and Cas.

Fucking fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said earlier, sorry for this short little thing also, I know I'm crap at writing violence, but I try okay. Concrit accepted though. :)  
> Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry!
> 
> I'm the worst, I know. But, the wonderful amelia has made me see the error in my irregular posting ways!  
> So, this chapter is for her! Thanks alot, honey! Your encouragement is mostly what makes me update. :)
> 
> Enjoy and do comment! :D

“Dean!” I squeak. “What are you doing here?” I try to smile at him, inwardly making funeral preparations for Cas because I’m going to kill that little shit if Dean saw so much as a peep of me kicking his ass. Unless, hey, he found it hot. Which would be super cool.

My brother stares at me and slowly turns to look at Dean. “Hello, Dean.” He says in that raspy way of his and steps forward a little menacingly, making me panic. 

I’m pretty sure if it actually came down to it, even I wouldn’t stop him from silencing someone who figured out our secret, but it’s Dean. Dean, who I’ve known for only 24 hours. Who could possibly be a threat, because I don’t know him or his background. But, I don’t want Cas to do anything to him, call it instinct or just unwillingness to kill the only cute guy who seems like he’s genuinely interested in me and not just in strangling me. 

I snap out of my thoughts and focus on the two again, hoping to subtly ask Dean if he saw anything that looked like a Psychology teacher kicking a random dude only to stop short. The two of them are just standing there and... hugging each other. Without any stabbing or punching on Cas’ part. Dean’s just yelling.

“You son of a bitch, where were you!” 

“Dean, you know I was in Mexico for the excavation. I left you nearly twelve messages explaining that. I returned two days ago and I called you as well.” I just stare at them, blinking and confused till they pull apart and turn to me.

“(Y/N), this is my best friend- Dean Winchester. Dean, I see you’ve met my sister.” 

Okay, this is worse. 

-*-*-*-*-*-

I only vaguely remember saying hi and then making excuses to get the hell out of there. When I see Sam in the corridor, I just hand him Charlie’s file so he can pass it to her and move on to the German class.

“Hey, (Y/N) what’s- whoa, you look traumatised. What’s wrong?” he says, ducking to catch my eyes.

“My brother.”

His brow furrows. “Your brother? You have one?” I nod miserably. “And this brother is bothering you?” he asks.

I quickly shake my head, because Cas promised he’d be a better brother this time. “It’s just- my brother and my crush are possibly the bestest of friends. And Castiel won’t-” I suddenly cut myself off, realising that Sam probably knows Cas considering _his_ brother is his best friend. Shit, I just confessed to-

“YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON DEAN! Sam yells, startling Gilda as she walks to the class. However, once Sam’s words register, she grins.

“Wow, (Y/N). That was fast, I’m impressed.” She whistles, all traces of fairy-like goodness gone from her face. I scowl at her. “It’s okay, this is the first time I’ve ever seen Dean so hooked to someone else. What’d you do to him, anyway? He was talking about you nonstop this morning.” 

I flush, remembering last night. “Nothing, we- I just texted him to ask about popular restaurants around here and then...we got talking.” Which was true.

I’d asked Dean about where I’d get the best Indian and then the conversation had just flowed, talking about his mania for pies ( _it’s not mania, (Y/N), it’s love_ ), my hatred of all broccoli ( _nothing should be that green, Dean, nothing_ ).  
Eventually, we’d only said goodnight after I came back from Cas’ place. So yeah, you could say I had a tiny little crush. Tiny. Super tiny.

Sam’s snort brings me out of my reverie. “Yeah well, he looks whipped. I’m pretty sure Jess and Charlie would love to play matchmaker.” He grins evilly.

My eyes flash in fake anger. “Don’t even think of it, Samuel. You’ll regret it.” I punch him lightly, making him laugh. “Fine, fine. Just a suggestion.” He puts an arm around me and Gilda and pushes us into the class waving as he walked to his own room. 

“He’s annoying.” I say to Gilda. She just hums at me and sits down next to Jessica. Right, teacher time.

-*-*-*-*-*-

“Hey, (Y/N)!” I startle and force my hand to unclench, plastering on a smile. Turning around, I look at Dean.

“Hi, hey. What’s up?” I manage, trying to sound casual.

“Nothing, I just had a break. No one wants the counsellor today.” He jokes. 

“I do.” I say and immediately face palm. “That’s not what I... er. I mean it’s good to have you- do you want to join me here? The others are trying to pretend I don’t exist.” I say, gesturing to my ‘colleagues’ who were busy complaining about the students and ignoring me. 

It was lunchtime in the teachers’ break room and Dean was absolutely right. They were all jackasses to me so I’m just having my food alone. 

“Why, I thought you’d never ask.” He drawled and pulled a chair next to me. And for the first time in my sad life, I feel giddy with schoolgirl-ish feelings. Gran had pretty much forbidden me and Cas from dating and very rarely did I talk to the boys I had a crush on. 

So when Dean talks to me easily, making me laugh with a Sam-related anecdote or makes me flush with slight flirtation, it’s like a different feeling altogether.

We laugh and talk, all traces of shyness gone and by the end of the break, Dean’s somehow managed to talk me into the latest zombie movie in theatres. 

I fret and whine about not knowing if it’s a date or not, till he texts me asking if it’d be okay for two of his other friends to come along. So yeah, no. No date. But, even though we spend the evening watching the most clichéd zombie apocalypse ever, I enjoy myself. A lot. Probably because the other two friends turn out to be a couple- kissing and holding hands and generally excluding Dean and me from their little bubble. (not that I’m complaining hey). I liked the way he’d lean in during a stupid scene to whisper cutting remarks and the way he’d instinctively blocked the dude shoving me in the counter as he tried to grab Nachos. Though the last one makes me look like a damsel in distress. Which, I am not. 

Anyway, the more time I spend with Dean over the next few weeks, the more I unwind and relax. Well as much as I can when-

_“Hey, (Y/N). What’s it like being beautiful today? Oh wait, you don’t know any different.”_

Yes, clichéd. But, blush-inducing.

And it isn’t just when we talk face to face. Dean begins to call me in the evenings after he comes back from his run and texts me good night and takes me out to the small carnivals that happen. He does all these silly, little things and they make me laugh and feel happy because when you’ve spent your entire life only following your grandmother’s orders, green-eyed boys with a killer body and fantastic smiles whisk you off your feet.

So yeah, Dean and I are having a great time, slowly circling the elephant in the room, never actually making a move. Till-

“I AM GOING TO GRAB YOUR HEADS AND SMASH YOUR LIPS TOGETHER LIKE A PAIR OF BARBIES!” Jessica screams in frustration one afternoon after school, when I’ve invited all the girls over to hang out.

“What?” I ask, nonplussed. “What on earth are you talking about?” 

“Oh my God, (Y/L/N)! She’s talking about you and the older Winchester!” Charlie yells.

I bring a hand up to my thumping ears. “Whoa ladies, what’s with all the shouting?” I say, trying to steer them away from me and Dean. 

“They wouldn’t be shouting if you had heard them they first fourteen times, (Y/N).” Gilda says, very clearly trying to hold on to her patience. 

I slowly look between the three of them. “Um, I think I’d have heard you if you said something fourteen times.” I say in confusion.

“No, actually. You kept texting Dean and laughing when he replied.” Tessa enters the room with a bottle of Coke. 

“Let me summarise: You like Dean. Dean likes you. You’re whipped. He’s whipped. You do everything a normal couple in high school would do, but obviously since you are both idiots, neither of you are making a move.” Tessa’s tone had gotten progressively sweeter as she went on and by the time she said the last few words, you shivered. That one’s scary.

“Look, I appreciate you guys trying to be so nice to me about this debilitating crush thing. But honestly, I don’t want to impose on Dean that he should like me too. Despite my best efforts, I know I’m not subtle. He has to have realised that- you know what, it doesn’t matter. I’m not letting anything get between our friendship.” I say firmly.

The sound of four heads knocking into the wall makes me look at the idiots I call best friends. They’re moaning and weeping about ‘lost chemistry’ and ‘sappy romance’ and I very clearly hear Charlie mutter ‘OTP’. 

I swear and say, “You guys should start solving your problems. Preferably with a therapist.” Before I can say anything else, they’re looking up and at each other.

I swallow nervously at the sight of those four exchanging evil grins. 

“Um, guys?” 

When they slowly turn their evil grins on me, I know I’m screwed. 

“Don’t worry, (Y/N). It’s all going to be fine. We’re just going to solve our own problems.” Jessica says, wickedly cackling like a witch. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I kinda rushed it with Dean but I thought it was high time they got together. Ugh, idiots.  
> Also, the next one or two chapters will be about the girls trying to get their OTP together! With the reader's awkward ways, I'm going to try for humor because you just know it's going to happen. XD
> 
> So the next chapter shall be up next week. Because...
> 
> ... I'm trying for weekly updates! :D Yes, I know- seems impossible. But I will try.  
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm so sorry. I know I'm really late and this isn't even a proper update.
> 
> It's just my dad was hospitalised recently and I've started a lot of extracurriculars. This is a short chapter and the next one will likely not come up till next Monday. Really sorry guys, but I'm not exactly great right now.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Very often in life,” I begin clearly. “you find friends. People who grow close to you, who love you. Who value you and respect your decisions and boundaries.” Charlie and Gilda nod solemnly. 

“In the past two months, I’ve come to consider you all my closest friends.” Tessa and Jessica smile softly.

“BUT THIS JUST PROVES HOW WRONG I WAS!” I yell, forcing them to cover their ears. “You have no respect for my wishes and all you ever do is force me to ‘do this (Y/N), do that (Y/N)’! Do you ever think what might happen if this doesn’t work? What it might mean for our friendship? Why are you so mean?” I end with a groan, hiding my face in my hands as they make the last few touches to my hairstyle. Eugh.

The girls just shake their head like they’ve heard this rant a few million times. Which may or may not be true. Cue guilty throat clearing.

“For the last time, (Y/N)! It’s going to be fine, will you please calm your tits?” I sputter as Tessa perfects her own eyeliner, staring at her reflection in my bedroom mirror. “Like we’ve told you, we’re not likely to fail.”

We’re all at my place, which has unanimously been tagged as the girls’ hangout spot. It’s a Friday night and all of us came here directly from school, getting ready to go to a club according to some tradition they have. ‘Beats’ is apparently the hottest dance club around here and the boys are going to be meeting us there. Before I could try and refuse, my ‘friends’ had cleared any imaginary plans I might’ve had, ganging up against me and then setting Dean’s charm on me when they realised it was the only thing I wouldn’t say no to. Thankfully, I had a very extensive wardrobe that I’d put together while on the road, so I managed to escape their torturous shopping trip. I’m told Jo wasn’t as lucky.

Gilda butts in as well, seconding Tessa. “Yeah! We know Dean, okay. And the only other time he was like this was with-” she cuts herself off, because apparently everyone in my life is a drama queen, trailing off at crucial moments. I’d be more impressed with how well they’ve mastered the art, if I wasn’t so concerned with what she’d implied.

“With?” I prompted.

“Lisa Braeden. Kick-ass at yoga and gym. Pretty hot too.” Charlie says and all of us stare at her. She just shrugs. “Anyway, she was awesome and everything, but in the end she broke up with him to go to New York and Sweet and Subtly Romantic Dean became Casanova Dean.” I hmmed, feeling a petty stab of satisfaction when I thought of this Lisa chick leaving. 

“So believe us when we say this is all going to work out if you only _believe_.” Jess said, slowly raising her hand and clenching it into a fist dramatically. Snorting, I reply, “Okay I can’t think of any Disney princess who sings about how she needs to believe but if I could, it’d be your new nickname.”

She playfully throws a punch at me and before I can really realise anything, my body is moving on muscle memory- I block her punch, grab her shoulder and prepare to twist her hand behind her back. It’s only sheer luck that I snap and realise what I’m doing and move back, scowling at her. I can see she’s a little confused, I did just almost kick her ass, but eventually Jess just pouts and turns away grinning.

“Everybody ready to head out?” I ask, quickly diverting attention from the incident, grabbing my bag and slipping into my shoes. “I think we’ll be late if you guys try for another round of face-painting.” 

This time I’m not quick enough to avoid the combined attack.

-*-*-*-*-*-

The plan is simple. It consists of three steps, according to Jessica.

 **Step 1** : Make Dean notice her by making (Y/N) even more appealing.  
 **Step 2** : Manage to set Dean and (Y/N) up on a fantastic date where they’ll make out like 13-year-olds.  
 **Step 3** : Pick out bridesmaid dresses for their wedding.

While they’re super confident about this stupid plan, I’m not. Just look at Step 3. Assuming little minxes. 

Anyway, the plan just looked like a generalised one at first. But then, an image of myself trying and failing to attract even a cabbage entered my head. Like most of what I say, declaring this out loud too got me cuffed on my head. 

“It’s very easy.” Tessa had said. Just remember whatever we tell you, and you’ll be fine. Now, I’d ask you to act seductive and tease the fuck out of him so he just gets to it. But-” Charlie had cut her off.

“But, things don’t exactly seem to be going the ‘Dean’ way for you two. So, it’s better to be your charming little self and let him just get caught up in your adorable-ness till he can’t hold back.”

“Yeah, if only. Remember how I’ve been myself around him for the past couple of weeks too? He hasn’t been knocking my door down to get to me, has he?” 

“That’s um.” Here, Gilda had hesitated, wondering how to proceed delicately. “That’s probably because you don’t really get out a sentence coherently in front of him?” 

My glare hadn’t held, as I realised it was true and deflated. Instantly, I was surrounded by them, faces understanding. 

“Hey no, don’t be like that. We know you’re confident and sassy, okay? You could probably put the most douchey of guys to shame with that witty tongue.” Gilda said wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

“Yeah what’s the point of having a razor-sharp tongue when I can’t use it to even speak in front of him?” I’d asked morosely.

“Well, that’s why you have us. Now come on, show your tongue who’s boss.”

Then, it’d seemed like a great idea, letting them help me and dress me into some of the fancy stuff I’d picked up to make me feel more confident around him. Now, standing in front of the club, dressed in a red skater dress with my face and hair all done up, the only thing I can think is- _did I seriously let three civilian teenagers dress me up?_

“Jess! We’re here!” Sam calls out. Ah shit, too late to back out, I think before turning to the boys heading our way.

“Evening girls, y’all look whoa- (Y/N)?” Garth stops mid-sentence, arm hooked around Jo’s waist. 

Sam and Kevin follow the two of them, stopping just as suddenly when they see me. Feeling nervous, I readjust my dress and raise my eyebrows.

“Not to stop your silent thing- it really suits you all- but your staring is kinda making me feel really self-conscious, so...” Immediately all their eyes snap back at me.

“No! What, are you kidding? You look stunning, (Y/N) - like supermodel category.” Jo says, smacking her boyfriend’s hand to get him to speak. Garth rushes to start talking, protecting himself from any further smacks, which isn't surprising. A couple of days ago, Jo had smacked my hand accidentally and I can sometimes still feel the pain.

“She’s right, (Y/N). It’s going to be ridiculous if _you_ start feeling self-conscious.” He says sincerely and for a moment, I’m so shocked by the lack of any weird Garth-ness that I just pull him into a hug. “Aw thanks, Garth.”

Before he can go and say something awkward, I pull back and see the Impala approaching from the corner of my eye. 

Charlie follows my gaze and smiles. “Show time, bitches.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let me know if you have suggestions!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, I am so sorry. I know it's late but technically it's still Thursday, right?
> 
> *meek face*
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry for this ending but I promise the next chapter will see them finally get together! :D

Everyone’s face perks up as they see me nervously begin to fidget. Oh god, what if Dean thinks I’m over the top? What if I’m trying to hard? That turns guys off, right? What am I going to do if-

 _Well would you look at that, our (Y/N)’s worried about impressing a guy_.

The drawling voice in my head feels like an ice shower. It’s been a while since I’ve heard that deep, dark part of me, speak. And I’m not really happy to hear it now. 

I snap out of my thoughts to see Dean and Cas emerge from the black beauty, all suited up for a good night of dancing and partying. Cas takes one look at me and smirks, before turning to Tessa and kissing her cheek. No doubt whispering praises about her evil Regina George skills.

It’s Dean’s reaction that’s priceless. He looks at me, smiles slightly, and turns to hug Jess. Said girl looks at me in shock and absentmindedly replies to his questions. I can feel everyone’s eyes burning holes in not mine, but his head as he continues to ignore me and asks Charlie if she’s up for a prank tonight. I just quietly go and stand next to Cas, who instantly puts an arm around my shoulder and holds me comfortingly.

It didn’t work. He didn’t even see me. Or well, he saw me but he totally gave me the cold shoulder. Suddenly, I feel so foolish standing here, all decked up. What was I thinking?

That’s when Dean turns and his eyes widen when he spots Cas’ arm around my shoulder. “Cas buddy. Who’s your- hang on- _(Y/N)_?!” 

His exclamation sounds like the skies opened up to allow angels to play their harps. He looks surprised, mouth open and face clearly showing his shock.

“Heyyyy Dean.” I say, stretching the ‘hey’ as I privately revel in his attention. Stifled snickers reach my ear, but I ignore them and keep my eyes trained on Dean as the man in question gives an appreciative whistle, and finishes his once-over.

“(Y/N) you look _beautiful_. Not that you don’t always do,” he adds in a hurry, making me laugh. The sound of it surprises all of them, myself included. My laughter sounds delicate and sophisticated, and with growing horror, I realise I’m slipping into my cover mode- fake smiles and elegant talk to get more info from whoever Gran and I were questioning and tricking that night.

I quickly give myself a smack mentally and start talking, reverting back to my normal style. “Thanks, that’s really sweet of you Dean. But, most of the credit goes to these monkeys here.” I say, pulling Gilda and Jess by the hems of their dresses. “They dragged me to the shop and by the end of today’s ‘Dress the Barbie’ game, I couldn’t recognise myself either.” 

The girls scowl and the boys laugh and we all head inside, my temporary weirdness forgotten.

-*-*-*-*-*-

“Since step 1 has come along so beautifully,” Tessa starts to say, when Dean and the boys are getting our, unfortunately, non-alcoholic drinks. Even Cas refuses to buy me a beer, despite the fact that I’ve already had it before.

His eyes flash when I tell him that. “(Y/N), I don’t care what you did back when you were _in Spain_.” He emphasise the last two words, voice just as dangerous as it would get during one of the ‘interrogations’. “You’re here. In Kansas. Where it’s normal and nothing from our past is connected. So, you’re getting a Coke. Period.” My anger at his words is cancelled out by the exhaustion of the past coming up so many times tonight.

Which is why I’m sitting here, listening to Tessa give me more motivational speeches about ‘The Dean’. Don’t judge, that’s what she calls it. 

Okay yeah, you can judge- it’s her, not me.

“Since step 1 has come along so beautifully, we’re going to move to step 2.” And my jaw drops open.

“YOU CAN’T JUST SET ME UP ON A DATE WITH HIM YET!” I yell, before realising that the boys are heading back to our table and Dean’s got a frown on his face and _oh shit_ -

“Who’s setting you up on a date?” Dean asks, expression still a little frown-y. The girls exchange evil grins and Charlie pipes up. “Oh you know... There’s this friend of mine- I thought it would be a great idea to introduce him to (Y/N)!” she says with a bright smile, like she’s accomplished her life’s goals by finding me a guy.

Dean, to my private glee, does not too happy about this. “What do you mean? And why would you do that? Isn’t she your teacher? Charlie, there are some lines that you do not cross when it come to-”

“There he is- CHARLES! Oi, you! We’re here, come on!” she yells, making everyone wince and cover their ears. Dean gives me a look of sympathy, since sitting right next to the banshee, I have the worst of it. But the glance turns into a proper staring-and-smiling session as both of us continue to look at each other.

“God, you’re so whipped- it’s almost as bad as Sam and Jess.” Jo whispers to me and I huff at her, looking away only to find myself face-to-face with a very good-looking young guy. Blue eyes, and _extremely_ handsome face looking at me with a look of appreciation. He smiles and I take it, still in a daze from my Dean-ogling and this pretty guy in front of me. What is with the gene pool in this state?!

“Hi, um (Y/N)? I’m Charles, Charlene’s distant cousin.” he holds out a hand and everything and I almost giggle. Almost.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you.” He just gestures to the dance floor and asks, “Care to join me? You look like a lovely dancer.” I’m about to shake my head and decline the offer when someone else (obviously) speaks up for me.

“Of course, (Y/N) was studying dance in Spain for the past few years.” Jess says with a wicked grin, leaving me surprised. Wasn’t the plan to get me together with Dean? And as much as I’m enjoying Charles’ attention, I don’t want to leave Dean. I turn to him, an invitation to join on my lips when I see his face.

He looks furious, a magnificent scowl on his face. It’s like jealousy is going to burn- hang on. He’s jealous? Oh wow, this is amazing. Understanding dawns as I realise what the girls have been trying to do all this time.

I turn back to Charles with a smug grin on my face. “I’d love to dance.” He grins right back and I’m lead to the dance floor with wolf whistles (Charlie, Jo and the boys) and thumbs ups (Tessa, Jess) and one very angry face in my mind. 

-*-*-*-*-*- 

“That’s it!” I hear Dean yell, standing up like the melodramatic idiot he is. I grin and see Sam reciprocate from where he’s grooving with Jess. My crush’s marching footsteps draw closer as I tighten my arms around Charles and sway sensually. 

“Hey you! Charles Dickwad!” Dean yells and I have to stifle my laughter in said male’s shirt. This, of course, means my face is buried in his shoulder which draws us closer, which in turn means- 

“STOP PISSING ME OFF!” Dean yells and this time, both Charles and I give in to slight giggles. He’d figured out the second he saw me, that I liked Dean. When he told me, I fervently prayed the ground would open up and swallow me whole because my embarrassment and guilt were literally eating me. 

But, he’d just smirked and said, “I’m great at making people jealous. Follow my lead.” And then he’d grabbed my waist and started to move. Which, whoa. If I actually was a dancer from Spain, I’d be all over that. Those moves are killer! 

He’d told me as Dean’s face had gotten progressively darker (the guy hadn’t moved from our table even though everyone had gotten up to dance) when I laughed at his silly jokes or when he leaned too close. 

It’s probably that last one that made Dean this angry. He stands in front of us, glaring at Charles with so much of anger, I’m scared Dean’s going to snap his neck. However, Dean just growls at him and grabs my hand before storming out of the club. 

"Whoa whoa, Dean! Where are we going?” I ask, slightly worried because hey, looking at Dean, I’m scared he might stab me in a fit of rage or something. Sure, I could probably dislocate his shoulder and take him down with one hand tied behind my back, but still. You have to see Dean Winchester. He could kills demons of hell with that scary expression. 

My concern must have reflected in my voice, because he loses that hard tone and instantly turns to me with a hesitant smile. 

“I know you didn’t need saving like a damsel in distress. If anything, you looked like a damsel who was really, really enjoying herself.” I raise my eyebrows sceptically. “Okay, fine. Whatever, I just didn’t like seeing you with him because...” I hold my breath, waiting for this magical moment that’s finally going to happen after hours of torture by the girls. “Because I-” 

“Hey, are you guys okay? You came out in a hurry. Just wanted to- wait, why are you standing so close? Er... Hang on. Am I interrupting something?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I'm late! But this week's been crazy busy.
> 
> And I just got an important role in an important play, so updates might not be the fastest, but I'll definitely try for one per week.
> 
> Also, there isn't a lot left now, maybe 6 or 8 more chapters, which okay, that's a lot. But, I just feel like it's time to start ending this.  
> Any comments, kudos, prompts, suggestions, corrections you leave will be highly appreciated!

Both Dean and I spring back and whirl around to find Cas staring at us in confusion and suspicion. His utter lack of _any_ brains and tact makes Dean and me groan out a pained “Oh come on!”

Before I can turn to him, I see realisation strike Cas’ face and he begins to smirk knowingly at the two of us. I don’t even hesitate a second before smiling sweetly back at him. “Actually Cas, you kinda are. Don’t worry, though, I’ll just _go to the girls_. See you.” I say and bounce angrily back inside. I see his face pale when I mention them, which yeah- it fucking should. They’re effing terrifying and have been trying to accomplish their matchmaking mission for weeks now. He messed up at the most crucial moment and he bloody well will pay the price.

However, when I get in, I see everyone dancing. After that, it feels depressing to watch them groove and sway and even Charles looks like he’s found a dance partner. Great. Feeling a little bored, I idly toy with the idea of setting up booby traps for Cas at his place. Debating for a few moments, I wonder which would be better- making tonight painful for Cas or staying here and... _watching Dean dance with a pretty brunette?_

I squint against the disco lights, trying to make out the girl he’s dancing with so comfortably and feel jealousy stab at me when I find him grinning at her. No, wait. Be reasonable. It’s not like he can’t also sit and be bored like me, right? Dragging my attention away from the two of them, I turn to other couples, eventually getting tired and deciding to head home. 

I grab a tissue paper, scribble down a ‘Had to leave, sorry. See you on Monday.’ and stick it on Tessa’s bag so she notices it while leaving, and start for the exit. It isn’t till I’m almost out that I turn to take one last look at Dean and stop short. The brunette’s holding him by the shoulder and from where I’m standing, I can clearly see them tilting towards each other. 

Something sharp is lodged in my chest. Something painful is definitely lodged in my chest, because it should be impossible to feel so much hurt in just one second. I unfreeze and just as I’m turning to get home and the hell out of this stupid dress, Dean looks up. 

One look at his expression and I understand. He knows. He knows how I feel.

Fuck doesn’t even begin to express my feelings about this shit storm.

-*-*-*-*-*-

“(Y/N), you idiot! Wait!”

I continue walking at my pace, knowing I can outrun him but so, _so_ unwilling to. 

“Damn it, (Y/N)! Will you stop or am I going to have to text the woman of my dreams an apology about something I didn’t even do?” 

It’s like the ground falls out from under me. Literally. 

One second, I’m walking and shocked about his words and in the next, I’m on said ground, rubbing at my knees where they’ve been bruised from my sudden fall. “(Y/N)! Are you- how did you even- there was no reason for you to fall!” he huffs, running to me.

“What did you say?” I ask him, ignoring his remark because I can prioritise dammit. 

“I said, woman of my dreams. Which, yes, means you. And I don’t even know why- you’re like the klutziest klutz on the face of this planet and you never listen to me!” he’s pretending, I can see it. He’s pretending to be casual about what he just confessed and I can see where his fists are clenched tight, like his jaw, as if he’s prepared to have me snap his heart in two. It makes something loosen in my chest and I grin.

“Stop grinning, dumbass. It’s not funny.” He glares, though I can tell he’s relaxed. 

Dean plops down and sits cross-legged next to me right there in the middle of the empty road. Raising my eyebrows, I say. “No, you’re right. Sitting cross-legged next to me in the middle of the road after I fell down because you called me an idiot while also confessing how much you like me- that’s never funny.” He gives in to his laughter. I join him for a few moments before sobering up and saying, “It’s adorable.”

Dean’s eyes instantly snap up to meet mine, questioning. I just smile softly at him, suddenly nervous. Something subtly shifts in the air as he begins to lean in slowly, making sure I’m not uncomfortable. The slow pace he’s trying to set just makes me roll my eyes and I fist the front of his shirt and drag him gently to me. Our noses bump and we both giggle nervously, before our lips finally touch. 

It’s every cliché I’ve ever imagined. Every cliché I’ve criticised for being cheesy and I know Dean feels about them the same way. But, there’s no other way to describe it. It’s perfect. I feel our mouths connect and everything just explodes. No melting away or burning. Everything explodes, ceases to exist unless it’s Dean or his wonderful hands cradling my face, or his smile that _I can feel against my lips_.

I smile back and we pull away goofily. I notice my lip gloss slightly smudged on his mouth and grin, feeling possessiveness and satisfaction fill me. “Wanna tell me why you’re grinning so smugly?” he asks.

“Nope.” I say cheerfully. 

“This is my life now, isn’t it?” he sighs, rubbing a hand over his eyes in mock exhaustion. I give him my best seductive smile and slowly climb into his lap right there. “You better get used to it, honey.”

Dean swallows, hands coming up to rest hesitantly on my hips. Rolling my eyes, I lean forward to kiss him firmly again. “And here I was, thinking you’re some kind of sex god.” 

Pulling back, he gives me his best stern glare. “Oi, hands above the waist till the fifth date! I’m not that kind of girl.”

Throwing my head back, I laugh and laugh till I’m sure even Jess’ waterproof eyeliner is smudged. 

“No, but apparently you both are the kind of girls who like to sit in the middle of the road and make out.”A voice drawls and we both jump. 

The passing pedestrian gives us his best not-amused glare before walking away with a “Do the public a favour and take the rest of your foreplay back to one of your houses.” The two of us flush and get up, almost falling over in haste. 

Dean says that he’ll walk me to my house, making me snort. “Walk me to my house, what are we, a Hollywood cliché?”

He stares at me and nods slowly, like I’m five and not grasping the concept of ABC. Shaking my head, I just grab his hand. “Let’s go then, Mr. Winchester.”

-*-*-*-*-*-

“Okay we’re going to stop now, okay? You should be getting to bed and I have an early family event tomorrow. We’ll stop okay?” he gasps into my mouth as we cling to each other outside my door.

“Oh yeah.” I nod my head absent-mindedly, already reaching for his cheek again. Our lips meet for what feels like the fiftieth time and the effect is still like firecrackers bursting around us. He pushes me up against my door and we both giggle at his alpha posturing before once again tilting forward.

“Fuck this shit, get away. Leave now. If you don’t turn around and walk away, I will jump you here and now.” I growl against his jaw, making him huff in annoyance. 

“Right okay, leaving. Leaving. Leeeeaving.” He says, taking three decisive steps back. Then I make the fatal mistake of glancing at his lips- as red as mine from being kissed so thoroughly- and off we go again. It’s like his mouth’s South Pole and I’m his freaking North.

Eventually, I kick him in the shin and he almost runs around, yelling out a ‘Goodnight, succubus!’ as he goes. I roll my eyes, and just open the house, stepping inside the comforting warmth.

I do the rest of my night routine in a daze, smiling dopily into the space, constantly thinking about the way he’d held on and-

“Damn it, Winchester.” I snap at mental Dean for being so distracting.

My phone pings with a text and I all but pounce on it, being rewarded when I see the number.

 **Dean :** Damn it, (Y/L/N). Can’t stop thinking about your weird succubus skills. 

I laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAND THEY'RE FINALLY TOGETHER
> 
> Thanks to the amazing Nicole for suggesting Cas as the moron who interrupts them. :D  
> And, I'm sorry I don't think it's all that great, but the road thing felt really cute, okay? Like, I'm that clumsy and I'd love if my crush sat down next to me in the middle of an empty road, and just bantered and stayed with me.
> 
> Sooooo, please don't kill me and do leave a comment. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm. So. Sorry!
> 
> Really, I swear I hadn't forgotten or anything. I just hurt my foot really bad for a while and Mom was so pissed I wasn't allowed near the laptop. :'(  
> Now, though, I managed to finish this teeny tiny update.   
> I promise the next one will be better.   
> Quick question: Do y'all have something you want to see next? Like, an awkward and funny date for the couple, or some more Jess and girls torture or maybe a little more expansion on the reader and Cas' background story?   
> Please let me know! Because I'm totally suffering from writer's block and if I have this block, I can't write and update! 
> 
> **Important note: Guys, this chapter has a liiitle bit of possible trigger. Please refer to the end notes.**

It’s happening again. I can hear her upstairs, fighting. I know I need to get to her.

“Gran! Gran, hold on. I’m coming!” I try to yell, only to find my voice trapped and hoarse. The dark room I’m in, morphs and twists like a crazy-house mirror and everything goes out of focus. When things move back, clear this time, I find myself in the same corridor I hate.

It doesn’t matter which way I turn around, where I try to look- all I can see is the corridor extending for what seems like miles. Trying to control my frantic breathing, I take measured breaths and force my brain to cooperate. I slowly move forward, ignoring the doors that pass me as I walk by them, knowing they’re the wrong ones.

When I reach the final door on my right, it doesn’t look any different from the others. But, I know it’s the correct one. I know it because I stand right here every time I see my Gran getting stabbed.

The door swings open easily enough, and I let it open all the way. The same scene is unfolding before me.

Gran, struggling. Eldon Styne, trying to hold her at gunpoint. She looks at the door and spots me, features instantly showing panic and then restraint.

“(Y/N)? What are you doing? Go! Get away, run!” she yells, ever the martyr.

“That’s right, little girl. Run fast enough and maybe you won’t hear your beloved Granny’s yells.” Styne laughs, finally managing to get her in a choke hold. Her face is turning blue with the lack of oxygen, but she’s still pleading me to run with her eyes. Like I could. Like I could ever leave her.

I try to run forward, but my movements are sluggish and everything is happening in slow motion. Gran elbowing Styne in the stomach, Styne almost dropping the gun. And then-

The sound of a gunshot echoes through the room, even as Styne’s pained cry fills it. The forces holding me back must realise I can’t do anything, can’t save her, can’t do _anything_ , because I’m no longer held back by them. I run to her and see how lifeless she looks.

“No no no no no. Gran, come on, don’t do this. Not again, don’t leave me again.” I say desperately, trying to check for a pulse. 

“(Y/N), go.” She groans out painfully. “They’re… they’re comin’ for y’u…” she’s struggling to talk coherently and I gasp, my eyes beginning to water. “No no no no. Gran, here, stay with me. Just-”

“(Y/N)! GO NOW! THAT’S AN ORDER!” she manages to yell and I sob, because when have I ever disobeyed? I don’t want to move but she gave me an order and I have to leave her, leave her here while I run to safety because-

“(Y/N)? (Y/N), wake up!” 

Hands pull at me and I spring up from my horizontal position, wildly slashing at the person, managing to get a good slap in, before realising I’m with Cas, in my house- not that... _hell hole_.

I slouch, the fight and tension slowly seeping out of my body. Cas is standing in front of me, face reflecting a lot of worry and something like.... guilt? I just shake my head and lift a hand to my face, wiping away the tears I find staining my cheeks. 

“I- uh... so, I should probably mention I get nightmares sometimes? About her? About how she die- died and I-I ran because I’m a c-coward and-” my sobs have started again, and I know it’s pointless to even try to stem the flood of tears starting. I have no idea how to deal with tears, never having been used to crying. 

Gran had trained us in the direst of circumstances, so to get me to cry was practically impossible, a fact I prided myself on. And yet, here I am, sniffling like a little baby into my brother’s t-shirt. Cas just holds me by the back of my head and wraps an arm around my waist, so I can cling tight like an octopus. His arms feel comforting, something I haven’t felt in a long, long time.

“Shh, it’s not your fault. You’re not a coward, (Y/N). You’re one of the bravest people I’ve ever met-” I cry harder, holding on tightly. He just accepts my crushing hug and continues to comfort me, keeping up the liturgy of affection. “You’re okay now, it’s all okay. You’re safe here.”

Eventually, my eyes begin to dry and I shuffle back into my space, drawing my knees closer to my chest, rocking as much as I can. Clearing my throat, I smile awkwardly at him. “Uhm, thanks Cas. That was- I don’t usually... I needed that, so thank you.” 

Castiel just gives me a kindly concerned look before getting off my bed and opening the curtains to let some sunlight in. It looks like early morning outside and Cas suggests I get ready quickly, if I want to go for the morning run I’d promised him.

I nod and quickly get to the washroom, changing and getting ready. 

-*-*-*-*-*-

It’s only as I’m putting on my single strap jogging t-shirt that I notice something at the juncture where my neck meets my shoulder. Taking a closer look, I lean forward into the mirror. “FUCK!” I yell, realising what that mark is.

“(Y/N)? All okay?” Cas’ concerned voice filters through my bathroom door. I just nod my head frantically, forgetting he can’t see me.

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m good. Just uh... just got a bit of a shock.” I reply, wondering how one covers up a goddamn hickey.

“Okay well, hurry up, will you?” he asks and I hear his footsteps moving downstairs to the living room. I tip toe out of my washroom and upset everything in my room, trying to find anything that’ll help me clear Dean’s hickey.

With that, all my thoughts come to a screeching halt. _Dean’s_ hickey. _Dean Winchester._ Gave me a hickey. I facepalm and firmly remind myself, bearing Dean’s hickey is awesome and that no amount of judgement from Cas will get it off. So, I proudly march down, fifteen seconds later, all set to kick Cas’ ass at jogging.

Which is why, when he sees me and bursts out laughing, I turn defensive really quick. “Stop laughing! There’s nothing funny about it.” I pout and throw a cushion at him.

He easily ducks it, the jerk, and continues laughing while walking out the door.

“I HOPE YOU TRIP AND BREAK YOUR FOOT, ASSHOLE!” He ignores me and starts laughing louder. 

I _hate_ him, God.

-*-*-*-*-*-

We jog around the woods where my house is, for a bit, chatting and bantering, carefully avoiding the morning’s outburst. This is one of the things I enjoy about Cas. He’s caring, he’s loving, but he knows when to stay away- knows not to push when I’m not okay to discuss something.

“So, about last night...” he trails off, giving me a meaningful look.

I just stare blankly at him. “What about last night?” 

“Last night, at the club. With Dean...” he tries again.

I widen my eyes. “Ohhh. Wait, are we talking about how Dean, who I’ve been trying to woo like a Victorian lady for more than two weeks by the way, was _just_ about to confess his feelings and then you appeared?”

He winces. “Look, I just saw you going out and I got- worried. Wanted to make sure you weren’t feeling lonely or anything.” Gosh dang Castiel and all his cuteness.

I just stop trying to glare at him and give in to my sigh. “It’s okay. And anyway, I- we, uh... we started walking together sometime after we left for the second time. It was uh... immensely satisfying, I guess? I mean we didn’t-”

Castiel has both hands firmly clasped over his ears. “No no no no no. I do not want to know about how my baby sister and my best friend _satisfied_ each other, okay. As far as I’m concerned, you’re my innocent sister and I am going to kick Dean’s ass so hard that he’ll forget he even had one and-”

I clap a hand down on his mouth, just praying to God he’ll shut up. “Oi! I’m not that kind of girl, okay! Honestly, you better not think I’m that low.” I scowl at him. He just continues to talk even through my hand.

Rolling my eyes, I continue. “Caaaaas, believe me. Nothing happened, okay. We just... kissed and he walked me back here before taking off for his place. There was just- kissing. Like, a lot of it, but still- only that.” 

His eyes narrow, like he’s scrutinising me and trying to figure out if I’m lying. Something in my face must tell him I’m not, because he nods and licks my hand very maturely. I snatch my hand away, grumbling.

“Gross. How are you so mature, I do wonder, oh great brother of mine.” I snark and he just bats his hand at me, like I’m an annoying fly. “So you didn’t do the do? Like, there was only excessive making out? You sure?”

I just nod, exasperated. 

“Okay then. Ah shit, look at the time, I gotta run. Talk to you in the evening?” he asks and I nod. 

“Sure, no problem. Oh and Cas? Could you give this key to Jess on your way back? She’s coming over with the girls for another torture session and I might go out to get some food. Tell her to help herself in.” 

“Not that she needs to be asked.” Cas mumbles and we both laugh.

“Don’t let her hear you say that!” I call as he begins to walk away. He waves at me and I turn back to the house.

I should’ve known giving the Devil’s spawn a key to my house was a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reader has a nightmare that is a little violent. If you don't wish to read it, it's fine; I can explain it here in a less graphic manner-  
> The reader is in a nightmare that she frequently has. It's of the night her grandmother died at the hands of Eldon Styne. She died, but managed to kill her assailant as well. She told the reader to run who obeyed. The reader is shaking and trembling when she is woken up by Cas, who's come by for their morning run.
> 
> You can start reading from the second '-*-*-*-*-*-'.
> 
> Don't forget to comment, kudo and answer my question above! :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'm really sorry for being so late. It's just that some really bad shit went down lately and stuff. 
> 
> Secondly, this is not the entire chapter. Fit some reason, the second half of this chapter was deleted, but when I post the next update, I'll add the second part of this chapter too. 
> 
> Thirdly, I personally like Lisa and I literally have no idea why she is evil in this. Sorry. 
> 
> Okay, go ahead!

"...fuck, I dunno. I've never done- I'm not very good at... YOU'RE SPECIAL AND I HAVE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE THE WAY WE'RE DOING IT AND I WANT YOU TO KNOW-" 

Abruptly, Dean's voice gets cut off by a ping and I pause in the middle of locking my door. 

I'm returning from the shopping trip I so desperately needed, and as soon as I'd opened the door, I could hear my voice mails playing. Which would've put me on alert (people don't usually break into my house and play my voice mails while lying in wait for me like clichéd evil villains), if I hadn't instantly known who it was.

"Jessica, darling. We're going to have to work on your habit of breaking into people's houses and using their belongings which ever way you like." I call out, placing all my bags on my kitchen table, before ambling over to the refrigerator and taking out an apple. 

I have my back turned to the inner of the house, so I'm almost shocked when I turn around and see Jess vibrating with energy. 

“Oh my god, Jess! What's wrong, why are you-”

“Didn't you hear that?!” She screeches, almost _killing_ me with the high pitch. “I've never heard Dean Winchester actually stutter while asking a girl out on a date! Oh my god, he totally likes you!”

Pushing down the rising buoyant feeling in my chest, I pretend to roll my eyes and step out from her side heading into the living room. “You screech like that again, I'll throw you- _FUCKING FUCK_!” I yell, jumping out of my skin as I see Gilda lying on the couch, quietly assessing me. Her amused arched eyebrow raises my hackles and I whip around to glare at Jessica, who's followed me into the room. She's standing weirdly, her expression dreamy as she stares off into space. 

Although it is nice be cared for this way, I'm pretty pissed about these occasionally ninja-like idiots who literally scare the life out of me. 

“Okay, that's it. Time-out. Both of you, on the couch, and _sit straight_.”

Something in my tone must penetrate their skulls, because they both obediently shake themselves out from their creepy staring and sit down straight on the couch. I take a deep breath, trying to calm my wildly beating heart down and glare at them. 

“Alright, I've had enough of this. I appreciate everything you guys did for me, I swear I do. But you really need to step out of it now, okay? Otherwise, it's going to be five girls dating Dean instead of just one. And I don't think we're going to enjoy that. Am I right?”

The dangerous undercurrent to my tone calms down when I thank them for their help, and I see them relax minutely when I soften my expression. Sighing, I continue. 

“Look guys-”

“Hey no, (Y/N).” Jessica cuts my apology off. “We get it. Okay? We do. All of us completely understand that we've been slightly- okay, a lot- overstepping and we're really sorry for being so overbearing. But you have to know what it's like for us, it-”

“It's not just about you, (Y/N). In a lot of ways, it's about Dean. Yeah, he used to be a total playboy before he met you. But he was never cruel and anyway, he wouldn't have been like that if it wasn't for Lisa. She kinda really messed him up and it only happened because he liked her so much. We- we’re also looking out for _him_ , y’know?” 

I stare at Gilda. Then, I stare a little longer. And finally, I manage a weak _sorry_. 

Instantly, the tension diffuses and the two girls smile at me, brushing away my pathetic excuse of an apology. I waddle over to them, feeling small and very petty all of a sudden. 

“No, really. I need to…say this properly. I've been really mean, only thinking about myself and neglecting the fact that you've known Dean longer than me and that you owe it to him make sure I'm not another bitch. Not the other way round.” 

“Apology officially accepted.” Gilda smiles and I grin back. 

“You should do these more often. You're pretty good at them.” Jessica quips and I glare at her playfully. They just roll their eyes and drag me into their arms, launching themselves on my couch violently. My angry protests don't stand a chance against their united evil and they just cuddle me and keep me there. 

We've been snuggling for just a couple of minutes when Jess speaks up softly. “Hey, (Y/N)?”

“Yeah?”

“If you hurt him, they'll forget you every existed.”

I smile and close my eyes. 

Like I'd ever hurt the dork who brings me extra French fries when the mean cook at the cafeteria won't give me any. The adorable idiot who looks up in the middle of a conversation with his student and smiles at me, sitting on the bleachers, pretending to read ‘Wuthering Heights’ when in reality, all I'm really doing is ogling his god-like ass. So yeah, safe to say-

“I'll never hurt him, Jessica. I promise you this.”

She just smiles and tries to shuffle closer into our little snuggle fest.

Before, _before_ , I'd have been running hard and fast from this kind of emotional attachment. All I would think of them as, would be: leverage, they can be used as leverage against me. I'd have grabbed my stuff and tried to get as far away as possible, for their sakes. They don't deserve the burden of dealing with my past- and I shouldn't be here, trying to get settled in a normal job with friends and a tentative boyfriend. I should be out there, finishing the job that's haunted me so far. 

But sitting here, sandwiched between my two friends, (how long has it been since I had an actual one?) I know I won't quit them. I can't. 

These people are my life now, and I don't think going away is possible. Not without leaving a huge chunk of my heart behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos, guys! Next update on Friday. :)  
> Like I said second part will also be posted then. Note: I'll be editing this one too add the second part, which means I'll be adding to this chapter, and not creating a second. So when see that I've posted the next chapter, do come back and check this one. It'll be important. :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I was going to make this part of the previous chapter, but I figured why not just make it a new one?
> 
> So, here. The next update will be next week, hopefully. :)
> 
> Your kudos are appreciated, but I swear comments make my day. Concrit or praise- I love comments!
> 
> So, do leave me feedback and if you want me to check out your stuff, drop a message. :D
> 
> Warning: MILD violence in this chapter. Nothing too major, though.

“So what _was_ Dean saying? Or, well, trying to.” I smirk, remembering his stuttering and babbling on the voice mail. 

Gilda speaks up from where she’s stirring the chicken. “He was trying to ask you out. Properly. On a date.” 

I squeak and promptly start crazy happy dance and trip over my feet, landing face-first onto the kitchen floor. “He did- what? OH MY GOD!” 

Jess rushes over to pick me up, only to find me staring dopily at the ceiling, having turned around to lie on my back. “That is disgusting, (Y/N). Up. Now.”

“Sir, yes sir!” I shout like a soldier, before raising my knees back and jumping up to land smoothly on my feet. But even as I triumphantly turn to my students to discuss more details of this intensely joyous news, their expressions bring me to a stop. 

“What?” 

“You just- that was- smooth?”

My eyes widen and I quickly realise that they're not used to seeing their klutzy German teacher jump to their feet like Natasha freaking Romanoff. 

“Ohh. Um, yeah. Thanks.” I clear my throat awkwardly and frantically search for a topic change. Thankfully, Gilda turns back to the stove, with a simple-

“Anyway, I should make sure this gets ready properly. Why don't you go find (Y/N) some nice dress to wear for tonight, Jess?”

And at once, movement restarts as the girl in question drags me to my wardrobe upstairs. 

I only groan a liiiittle as she clucks her tongue at my choice of clothing. 

(Not that you would know, going by the smack I get on my head)

-*-*-*-*-*-

“Y'all are goddesses.” Charlie breathes as she takes in my 'beauty’. 

“Y'all are fucking sadists.” I glare, as I struggle to not rip the dress right off. 

No one pays me any attention. I huff, angry at being ignored and turn to the mirror again. 

They've put me in an amazing dress, no doubt. It's one of the pretty dresses we bought while shopping for the disco night. Deep, elegant blue that clings to my upper half in the most perfect manner, making my waist look tiny and beautiful as it falls simply to mid-thigh. 

Tessa's performed some sort of miracle with my hair- every strand is in its place in the prettiest side braid I have ever seen. 

The others are sighing and fawning over my light make up. They think I look lovely. 

I think I look like an overdressed clown.

“Well, it's a good thing you aren't going on a date with Sam, then. Isn't it?” Jess asks and I feign a shudder, laughing when she tries to punch my arm. 

“Come on. I'm pretty sure Lover Boy is pacing outside, trying to find the balls to ring the doorbell.” Jo drawls and I feel a tingle of excitement run down my spine. 

It's kind of silly, how excited I am about this simply dinner. But I haven't seen Dean since the night that we kissed and apart from a couple of texts about the location for today, his awkward voicemail is the only interaction we've had since then. 

I'm eager, sue me. 

“Alright. Calm your tits, honeybunches. You'll see him as soon as you slip those heels on and grab your purse.” 

I grimace distastefully when Gilda says 'purse’, but do as she says and climb downstairs to answer the doorbell Dean just rang. 

Stopping just before the door, I turn around to nervously face them. “Wish me luck, you awesome nerds.”

They smile and carefully pull me into a group hug before pushing me to the door and hiding behind it like the teenage giggling girls they are. 

Rolling my eyes, I continue and open the door with as much confidence as I can muster. 

Not that it matters. As soon as I see him, it's like being hit in the stomach with a baseball bat. 

-*-*-*-*-*-

“Do you want some more Coke?” Dean asks me politely. I repress an eye roll and decline. 

A few more minutes of awkward silence pass before Dean ask speaks up. “Sooo… what do you like to do in your free time?”

The only reason I decide to answer that, is because I'm pretty sure it'll be rude to raise an incredulous eyebrow. “Uhm.. I like to dance?” 

“Ahhh.” He nods, like he didn't know that. This time, when we lapse into silence, I don't make an effort to cast about for topics to talk about. Letting my eyes flit around, searching for _something_ interesting in this boring, high-class restaurant. 

“Do you want to order now? I could call the-”

“Okay, _seriously_? What the fuck, Dean?” I ask him, finally snapping. Ignoring his hurt flinch is harder than I thought. 

“I know, I know! Sorry, lame question. I just- I don't…”

“Dean,” I sigh, feeling a twinge of hurt. “Look, if you don't want to do this, it's fine, you know. You're allowed to tell me that you're not exactly interested-” 

“What? No! No, that's not it, come on, (Y/N).” He exclaims genuinely and the tightness in my chest relaxes. “I really like you, okay? And I am interested in you, you idiot.”

“Don't call me an idiot, dumbass.” I retort and he laughs. Seeing his genuine laughter for the first time tonight, I join in and for the next few minutes, we sit and do nothing but laugh. 

“Okay okay, seriously though. I gotta ask.” He says, finally sobering up.

I wait patiently. 

“What's with the fancy get-up?” He manages to spit out, before dissolving into another fit of giggles, making me mock-scowl at him. It's pointless, though. I can't stop my helpless giggles and again, we're off. 

“Sh-shut up. You're no- _stop making me laugh_ \- you're no better.” I say and he wipes tears from his eyes, nodding. 

“Well, I haven't been on a date in a long time and Mom got kinda carried away. Otherwise, you know me, I'd have never worn this monkey stuff.” He gestures to his outfit- a very decent white shirt under a suit jacket, and dress pants.

I laugh hysterically a little more before replying. “Same. The girls came over the hours early. It was unimaginable torture.”

He shudders in sympathy and I think I might have found The One. Shaking my head, I lean forward with a seductive smile. “Wanna get out of here?”

His expression turns amused and he grins, looking into my eyes. “You really need to learn the art of seduction.”

“If you look carefully, you'll find I already have.” I reply, not moving. 

He begins to reply, eyes still fixed on mine when suddenly his gaze wanders down to the cut of my dress at the neck and his eyes widen. “Wh- i- I. You can't just-”

I throw my head back and laugh. “Come on, big boy. Let's go.”

Before he can gather his wits enough to start speaking, I drop a few bills on the table and rise, dragging Dean to the exit by the hand. 

The maître d’hotel(seriously, Dean? You picked a restaurant with a _maître d’hotel_ , what the fuck) throws a dirty look because of the laughing but Dean just flips her the bird. 

Her gasp of outrage makes us burst into chuckles as we run out. 

-*-*-*-*-*-

The rest of our date is kick-ass. We didn't get a chance to actually anything at the stupid restaurant, being too busy ‘acting like idiots’ (Dean's words). So we head to a hamburger stand Dean swears by and grab one before heading to a lake I see everyday on way to school. 

“Okay okay. Umm… Batman or Flash?” I ask after a vigorous round of fangirling over DC and Marvel comics. 

He pretends to consider it while I slowly widen my eyes in panic. “Oh my god. Please don't say Superman. Oh my god, no no no no. That's horrible, I'll kill you slowly and painfully-”

“Drama queen.” He huffs and I quit the act, smiling. “Batman, of course. The Flash is good, but...meh.”

“The Flash is awesome. He's so cuuuute. I sometimes pretend we're dating. It's fun on nights that I feel lonely.” I say nonchalantly, taking a bite of my burger and skipping a few steps ahead. 

Before I can get far, however, his hand shoots out, grabbing me and holding me still. “One, those days of pretensions are over now. And two, you don't need to feel lonely again.”

It's cheesy as fuck. Hell, I'd shove at him and run away if I wasn't genuinely touched by what he said. 

“It's been a while since I felt that way. But I appreciate that, thanks.” I manage to smile at him, pushing aside the memories of nights spent alone, trying to find a missing brother while escaping trained goons and struggling to not collapse into mourning after the murder of my grandmother. 

“You okay?” He asks and I forcefully make myself smile. 

“Yeah, just waiting for you to finish with that burger. Think you'll be done by winter?”

He narrows his eyes and takes a deep breath before poking me, full-strength. I bark out a laugh before rushing off to the steps leading onto the bridge. 

It takes him quite some time to catch up. My taunts of ‘old man’ are surprisingly on spot. His glare is _so_ satisfying. 

-*-*-*-*-*-

“I swear it on my life.” He says solemnly. 

I just stare at him skeptically. “I don't know, Dean. This looks…Rather small. I'm not sure this is a good idea.”

“Size isn't everything!” He throws up his hands. 

I smirk at his unintentional pun. 

“I'm judging you for making everything into an innuendo.” He says flatly, noticing my grin and I gasp at the hypocrisy. 

“Mr. Pot, don't call the kettle black, okay.” 

He laughs and pushes me through the door of the _tiny_ ice cream parlour, instantly surrounding me with amazing fragrance. I sigh, breathing in deep. 

God, I love ice cream. Maybe this place isn't so bad.

“Oh my god, this place is awesome!” I crow, hogging my second chocolate cup of the night. 

Dean smiles like the Cheshire Cat, eyebrows raised smugly and I shake my head fondly. Jerk. 

“Told you. Size isn't everything.”

I grin sharply, seductive again. “I hope that's not something you're planning on saying later tonight.” If I'm not as confident as I sound, it's not my fault. Been awhile since I sweet talked a guy.

His smile falters for just a second before going back up. It's impossible for me to miss it, though. I was literally trained to spot such reactions since I was six. 

“What is it?” I ask quietly. 

“I don't,” he starts, before stopping. He's hesitant and uncomfortable, I can tell. 

“You don't _have_ to tell me. It's okay if you don't want to. I just don't want you feel like you can't tell me if something I say makes you uncomfortable.”

“How very gentlemanly of you,” he flutters his eyelashes like a Victorian maiden, clearly more relaxed after my statement. 

I roll my eyes good-naturedly and reach for my wallet, only to find my date already paying with a pointed glance at me. 

“Thank you, Mr. Winchester.” 

He grins and takes my hand, leading me out to the Impala. 

“So,” I begin, once we've settled inside and started the heater to kill the nip in the air. 

Dean cuts me off. “Nope. This night ain't over yet. Hold on to the ‘This date was amazing, Dean’. It's gonna get better.”

Shaking my head, I mutter. “Whatever you say, Big Ego.”

-*-*-*-*-*-

“You- w-what, Dean this is- _oh my god_.” I stutter, looking around. 

Dean shuffles his feet, clearly embarrassed. “Yeah, I thought you'd like it. Feels like you would.”

“Well, you were absolutely right. This is perfect.” I whisper breathlessly, looking up at the beautiful starry skies and sighing in awe. 

We're at a viewpoint of some sort and I can't take my eyes off the beauty surrounding us. 

“It used be a real popular haunt before the discs and pubs came up. Now, no one even remembers this place. It's sad, but it also means… We get to have this place to ourselves.” Dean tells me, spreading a sheet on the hood of the Impala and jumping up. 

“Come on, (Y/N). Let's look at the stars.” He says sophisticatedly, patting the spot next to him. I chuckle and join him. 

We lie down slowly, admiring the beautiful sky in silence. 

I feel his hand s _low_ ly inch over to sit on top of mine. 

Scoffing at his horrible attempt at subtlety, I just turn my hand to intertwine our fingers. He smiles without looking away from the stars. 

I, on the other hand, can't look away from his face. “Tell me about the stars.” I whisper, not wanting to break the gentle feeling in the atmosphere. 

He speaks freely and comfortably, like every fact he's reciting is something as easy as ABC. When he pauses to take a breath from telling me about The Big Dipper, I turn to face him completely. 

He stops and does the same. “You're not looking at the stars.”

“Powerful skills of observation there, Sherlock.”

He snorts, looking at me in what I can only call awe and says, “Fuck it.” before finally, _finally_ kissing me. 

I kiss back immediately, wrapping my hands around his neck. Dean slowly shifts till he's lying on top of me and we lie there, on the hood of his car, just lazily making out underneath the stars. 

-*-*-*-*-*-

“So,” Dean starts. “I was hoping we'd able to squeeze raiding Ellen's bar into this date, but then you wanted to stop for those French Fries and now, it's almost three. Too late.” 

I groan in disappointment and smile at his grin. “Next time then.”

Dean raises a hand to brush back one strand of hair. “Next time.”

Leaning forward, I kiss him one last time before opening the passenger side door and beginning to get out. 

“(Y/N) hey, wait.” I halt and turn to him. Dean looks conflicted and kinda… Embarrassed? 

“About earlier. The size thing? It's not that I- it isn't.. I just want to do this right, you know? Take it slow and make everything special, because it's been a long time since I did this and I want to do it right.”

He doesn't outright mention Lisa, but I can feel the undertone. I just shake my head. 

“Dean, it's fine. I was just messing around. I didn't mean- that isn't… I get it, is what I'm trying to say. I definitely don't mind taking things slow.”

In reply, Dean launches himself at me, attacking my mouth with fervour. I smile against his lips and we both melt into it, just moving and enjoying the feel of the press of our lips. 

Coming up for air, after what feels like a _long_ time, I push him. “Slow, huh? So what, does this make you my _boyfriend_?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Yes, (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N). I'm your boyfriend, you're my girlfriend- you can put it up as your status, happy?”

“Overcome.” I laugh and finally get out. Waving as Dean drives away, I turn to enter the house, stopping when uneasiness prickles at me. 

I feel wrong. There is something off about the house and I- ahh, that's it. 

The lights are all off. Even the porch light. The entire house is drenched in darkness and the only light is coming from the lone street lamp they put a few hundred yards from my cottage. 

I take off my heels silently and slowly extract my knife from its thigh holster before continuing to walk casually to the door. 

Whoever's waiting for me must've thought I was unprepared, because the second I open the door, they fall upon me, like they're hoping the element of surprise will help. 

I'm no amateur, though. I know when a hostile enemy is waiting for me in my house. 

Grabbing his hands, I twist till I feel his wrists crack and land a kick on his face, pushing him to the floor. I press my knife against his throat and keep it there till a satisfying drop of blood comes forth. He looks like he's in his mid-thirties, dark hair and average features. No weapon on him, as far as I can tell. 

“Who sent you?” I ask lowly.

He's just glaring at me, from what I can make out in the dim light. I press the knife further and he winces, finally talking.

“You know damn well who sent me. Now, finish me off.” He spits out, baring his neck to me, but my thoughts are already spiraling.

The Stynes sent him. They sent him to kill me. 

They know where I am. They know where _my friends_ are.

They can find me. 

That's the message they wanted to send me, not a flimsy minion who doesn't know how to stand up to me. 

I've never felt this disconcerted before. Unbalanced, unprepared- taken off guard. Even though everything looks like it's still, I'm dizzy. 

The man begins to slowly and inconspicuously shift to get out from under me. 

Whoa there. I'm not _that dizzy._

I swing back my hand and knock him out, finally deflating and walking with wobbly legs to my couch and collapsing. 

Unsure of how long I sit there, I get up a little while later and walk to the unconscious idiot. 

Dragging him to the basement is a chore but I'm not really in the mood to use an assassin as a doormat, so I have to do it. 

After I'm done tying him to the wall, I jog back up stairs and grab my phone. 

Thankfully, Cas picks up on the fifth ring. “It's three in the morning, (Y/N). I hope you called, keeping in mind that I have work early morning tomorrow and-” 

"A Styne hitman was waiting for me in the house.” I cut in, grimly. 

His sharp intake of breath unnerves me a little. Cas was always the one who was in control of himself even in the face of danger. Startling him isn't an easy feat. 

“What did you do?” he asks. 

“He's tied up in the basement. I di-didn't know w-what to do, Cas. I don't know how he found me, God. I'm so scared, I just-” I start babbling, the stress and adrenaline from minutes ago overtaking me, legs jiggling and wobbly. 

“Hey hey, (Y/N). Sweetie, I need you to listen to me very carefully. You did good, okay? You did real good. You have nothing to worry about. I'll be there in five, promise. Don't worry, okay?” 

"Okay, okay. I can do that.” I choke out and hang up. Looking down, I see my hands trembling and mutter a soft _fuck_. 

Cas better get here soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a couple of things: when she heard Dean asked her on a date, the reader's happy dance went something like Katherine Heigl's in The Ugly Truth. Watch that movie, it's amazing! 
> 
> Also, forgive me for any inaccuracies. I wrote this in a rush.
> 
> Like I said, comments please!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'm so sorry this took so long. 
> 
> I'm aware I was supposed to post this almost a week ago and I'm really disappointed myself, that I couldn't. 
> 
> But the thing is, all my friends are going away to university and I've been really upset about that. In fact, I spent almost this entire week wailing about that. 
> 
> Secondly, I wrote this chapter twice. TWICE, I WROTE THIS CHAPTER.  
> And ao3 deleted it.   
> And that's the reason it seems so rushed. Towards the end, it's basically a mess. But I promise I'll edit it later. I just couldn't bring myself to do it AGAIN.   
> So, once again. I'm sorry.   
> Please leave me your comments. :)
> 
> Hope you're having a nice week.

I'm nervous. Ridiculously so. Everywhere I look, I see assassins and thugs. 

It's making me paranoid and distracted. So much so, that I have to ask Sam to repeat his question thrice before I finally get it. 

“Okay okay, I understand your doubt.” Shaking my head, I force myself to pay attention. “Um, no- Freud’s theories are still quite relevant and that's the reason he is still considered a pioneer of Psychology. We will be conducting a few of his proposed experiments later in the academic year, to see for ourselves if we may depend on his hypotheses. Any further questions?”

Sam looks a little puzzled by the formal reply, but I can't bring myself to care. I'm still cataloguing strategies and going over the mistakes I could've made to let someone like that, burst into my life so easily. 

“Is everything alright, (Y/N)?” Charlie asks hesitantly. I nod curtly and ask again for any doubts. Everyone sobers up a little and shakes their head quietly.   
“Great, let's proceed then.”

It's been over a week since the break-in, but my nerves haven't settled. I'm not some stuttering mess, I've done all of this before and I was literally trained for such contingencies. 

That doesn't mean I'm not scanning every room and face I come across. 

I proceed with the lesson till the bell rings and everyone rushes out, almost like they can't wait to escape my class. It makes me sigh in sadness- I don't want to be treated like Zachariah. But if I want to keep everyone safe, this is how it's gotta be. At least, for a few days.

Cas had come over that night, grim-faced and stolid, expression enough to warn the hitman off whatever brand of stupidity he would try to pitch to us. Talking to him hadn't been any help either. 

“He knows even less than we do,” Cas had told me, after an hour of questioning. “All he'd been asked to do, was to find you and make a threat- show you that they can find us. Doesn't know where to find the Stynes or if they're striking again.” 

Not that it was much of a puzzle to figure it out. 

The Stynes’ policy has always been to attack first and leave the victim defenceless by making repeated assaults after that. 

Castiel took that morning off from office, even though I'd repeatedly asked him not to. 

“Are you planning on keeping that man, prisoner in your basement for the rest of your life?” He'd asked, tone deliberately challenging. 

“Of course not.” I'd snapped in reply.

“Well then, let me make a few calls.” Came the answer and before I could do anything, I was being pushed to go get some sleep.

I don't exactly know what ‘calls’ Cas made and to whom, but when I woke up in the evening, the basement was empty, house set back in perfection like it had been before my tussle with the hitman.

My brother and I then proceeded to spend the rest of the day setting up security and surveillance, booby-trapping the entire area around our houses. Calling up old contacts, casting out nets to make sure not even a squirrel can get drop on next time.

Still I'm practically vibrating out of my skin, with nothing to do. I've put everything on hold- girls’ nights out, hanging out with the guys. Hell, I've even postponed my date with _Dean_ twice. 

Which is something I know isn't cool. 

Just because he accepts it each time with a dull, sad smile, doesn't mean he's genuinely alright with it. 

“FUCK!” I yell in frustration, the tension and strain of of having to distance myself from friends weighing me. I pound a fist on Ben and watch in horror as it breaks in two. 

Before someone gets ideas, let me explain: Ben is the brick I'd been gifted by one of my students as a gag. It sits- _used to sit_ \- on the windowsill, happily smiling from the features she'd drawn on it. 

Now poor Ben is lying on the ground with the single most heartbroken expression I have ever seen. Don't even ask me how. 

It's heartbroken, okay. 

“Whoa, what happened to Ben?” 

Great. Just the person I wanted to see.

“Hey, Dean.” I greet him tiredly. 

He takes one look at my face and frowns before slowly drawing me into an intimate embrace. 

“(Y/N). What's wrong, babe?”

I close my eyes and take a deep breath stiffly, resisting the tempting warmth of his body futilely before sighing and giving in. I bury my face in his neck and he holds me tighter. 

“ 'M sauwy 'm sucha ba’ gur’fren.” I mumble unclearly into his shirt and he shakes with laughter. 

“Wanna try that in English?” He jokes and I smack the side of his arm as hard as I can, without pulling away. 

He just rests his chin on the top of my head and says, “(Y/N), you're really not a bad girlfriend. Okay?” I shake my head stubbornly in guilt, making him sigh.

“Believe me you're just- acting out a little. And that's okay. You're allowed to want to be with yourself for a while, just… maybe let us know? We worry, you know. You've been a tad bit… withdrawn and it's unusual.”

I give a soft exhale, still unwilling to open my mouth and break this cozy spell. 

Dean, however, doesn't share my opinion. 

He pulls back and ducks a little to my height. “The girls and guys are a little worried, but they're prepared to give you space. So long as you come back.”

“Of course I will.” I have to speak up to reassure him. “There's just this... thing that's come up and I wasn't really ready to deal with it and now, I just-” I sigh, realising how vague and confusing I must sound. “Thank you. But, I've got this. Trust me.” 

He looks a little conflicted, but nods and steps away. “Well, you know where to find me.”

“Sure do, boyfriend.” 

That earns me a grin at last. I reciprocate it and manage to ogle his ass as he walks out after a very ~~in~~ decent kiss. 

It's not my fault it looks like Adonis' okay? Don't judge. 

Shaking my head again, I try to focus on what he said. They're worried. 

My friends are _worried_. 

Disconcerting. That's what it feels like. I've never had people who worried about me before. 

At least, not apart from family. To suddenly realise my actions can- _are_ \- affecting other people, is uncomfortable. Not to say, extremely guilt-inducing. 

_“They care about you,” _I can hear Cas say in my head. _“Haven’t you pushed people away enough? Stop running, (Y/N).”___

___It's dangerous to let anyone get too close to me._ _ _

___I know this._ _ _

___I have been telling myself this for as long as I can remember._ _ _

___It's how I make sure the Stynes never have an edge over me._ _ _

___I struggle with that side of me- the one who can't help but look at people as leverage, can't stop thinking about protection details and looking over her shoulder._ _ _

___But, looking out the window at a small group of teenagers, laughing and teasing- I decide, it's too late to distance myself anyway._ _ _

___-*-*-*-*-*-_ _ _

___“And that's when we- oh heyyy, (Y/N).” Charlie trails off her story, expression sobering up even as the rest of my friends straighten up._ _ _

___It makes me feel guilty and unease swishes around in my stomach._ _ _

___“Hey guys. What's up?”_ _ _

___Everyone exchanges looks, but thankfully accept their teacher's latest episode._ _ _

___“We're just talking about how much Sam loves hair braids.” Charlie says._ _ _

___“And is secretly a huge girl.” Jo adds helpfully._ _ _

___“Well, Sammy,” I say, drawing everyone's eyes to my face. “I have a couple of hairstylist friends in New York. So, just say the word, buddy.”_ _ _

___Finally breaking the tension in the air, everybody cackles and Sam throws me one of his patented bitchfaces._ _ _

___Conversation moves smoothly after that._ _ _

___Till Jess leans over to whisper some words into my ear. “What happened?”_ _ _

___I raise my eyebrows at her._ _ _

___“Don't bullshit me. I can tell something's up.”_ _ _

___“Well then you probably also can tell I will _not_ talk about this one. At all.” _ _ _

___She wants to argue, I can tell. But looking at my determined expression, she just purses her lips and nods._ _ _

___I think she's going to turn away and ignore me, but she leans close again after a few moments. “As long as you're okay, (Y/N).”_ _ _

___It makes the guilt well up in me like a wave, emotions prickling uncomfortably at my eyes. Through this cascade of feelings, I smile at her and day clearly, for the entire group to hear. “Something came up and it was really wrecked my balance for a few days. But, I swear- I'm perfectly fine now. It's just something I can't talk about.”_ _ _

___They all nod solemnly at me and after a few intense moments, I smile._ _ _

___“Sooo, who wants a movie night at my place?”_ _ _

___Silence._ _ _

___I stare at them, baffled._ _ _

___“Guys?”_ _ _

___Silence, with a few bored glances at their nails._ _ _

___I sigh, rolling my eyes._ _ _

___“Aaaand I promise I'll provide the food.”_ _ _

___A chorus of 'hoorays’ greets me and I facepalm. These guys are assholes._ _ _

___“Yeeeaaah, but we're _your_ assholes.”_ _ _

___I stare at them._ _ _

___“This,” Kevin says. “this is the part where you say 'yeah, you are’.”_ _ _

___I continue staring and they give up._ _ _

___“7 pm, better have the food ready. See ya later, (Y/N).”_ _ _

___Friggen jackasses, the lot of them._ _ _

___-*-*-*-*-*-_ _ _

___The bell rings and I rush to the door open, cursing. “Good God, you guys! It's not even 6.45 yet, why are you alrea…” Trailing off, I look at the perfection standing before me._ _ _

___Dean Winchester stands before me, leather jacket collar turned up, blonde hair styled and gorgeous smile in place. It makes me forget the fact that I have yet to clean up my living room, that my basement held a hitman less than a few days ago, that I have three sets of exam papers to correct and an impending crime family revenge attack to expect._ _ _

___I forget _everything_ and stand in front of him, grinning like an idiot. _ _ _

___My idiocy, apparently, doesn't seem to have reached his attention. It's focused on my choice of attire, which admittedly, isn't that great. Or sensible._ _ _

___I'm wearing a pink off-shoulders top with tiny white shorts and a neck scarf. My hair's, thankfully, combed into a neat ponytail with some strands escaping mutinously._ _ _

___“It's the middle of summer, smart ass. What's with the scarf?” he questions, eyes still fixed on said garment._ _ _

___“We-ll, Mr. Winchester, if you were to remove it, I think your realise very quickly, exactly _why_ I'm wearing one.”_ _ _

___“Gooooooood lord, are you two always this flirtatious?” Sam, literally, _pops_ up out of nowhere and grins annoyingly at the two of us. _ _ _

___Dean grits his teeth. “Yeah, we are. Wanna stay and watch how the rest of it goes?”_ _ _

___His faces pales at that and he hurriedly steps inside, hanging up his coat jacket and scurrying away to plop down on the sofa._ _ _

___Dean and I laugh for approximately three seconds, after which even the thought of torturing a whiny teenager can't keep us apart._ _ _

___I fist a hand in his T-shirt and drag him close, lips crashing together. He doesn't seem to mind the pain, if the way he snakes an arm around my waist and pulls, is any indication. We both smile and push gently against each other, just standing there, making out, when-_ _ _

___“I love how much you guys are into each other, but if you don't get your hands off my sister this second, I _will_ end you.” Castiel's voice rings out and the two of us ignore him crowding up against the doorway, gasping as it gets better. _ _ _

___“HEY!” Dean exclaims, as he's forcibly parted from my lips. I mirror his expression of indignance till I realise Cas that face on, which means I have about two seconds to comply or else hell is gonna break loose._ _ _

___Pushing my boyfriend away, I head back inside, grinning when Dean mutters something like ‘cock blocking friends’ under his breath._ _ _

___The rest of the gang arrives just as we've set the place in order and decided the movie._ _ _

___“Sure you didn't plan it so y'all didn't have to do work?” Dean asks Charlie suspiciously and she puts on a look of horror._ _ _

___“We would never!”_ _ _

___“Right. You'd never...work.” He retorts and we all laugh, settling down. I'm sandwiched between Dean and Cas, so I don't really mind my cramped position._ _ _

___Or well, I didn't till Cas started jiggling his foot right just as Joseph Gordon-Levitt entered the screen._ _ _

___“What's wrong with you?” I whisper harshly, taking care to ensure no one can hear me._ _ _

___“Nothing.”_ _ _

___“Well, it definitely is SOMETHING. You're jiggling your foot like a bloody ballet dancer.”_ _ _

___He apologizes softly and stops, but I can see the tense expression hasn't left his body._ _ _

___“Okay, is it the Stynes? Is it work? What is it, what's bothering you?”_ _ _

___He just shushes me, that had definitely been _way_ too loud, but I don't care. _ _ _

___Apparently, he does, because the second I'm done talking, he glances nervously at our friends who are suddenly focusing on us._ _ _

___“Baby?” Tessa asks. “Is everything alright?”_ _ _

___He looks nervously around the room, lingering on every face. It's beginning to scare me and I subtly place myself in a position that will let me throw my boot knife at the drop of a hat._ _ _

___“Cas, buddy. What's wrong?” Dean asks in concern and my brother snaps._ _ _

___“Fuck it! I just wanted to do this after the movie and spend the duration of it being peacefully nervous, but I can't take it anymore.” He stands up and pulls Tess along._ _ _

___“Uhh.. Cas?” I can see her confusion and I know it's reflecting in all our faces, but Cas only smiles briefly at her before dropping down._ _ _

___On one knee._ _ _


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhhh myyyyyyyyyy Godddddd, it's been forever since I updated!
> 
> Gosh, you must hate me! *sniffles*  
> I'm really sorry, guys. But the amount of shit that's been flying around is astounding.  
> Aaaaand I still can't say that I'll upload faster next time, 'cause my exams are about to start! :'(  
> I'm really sorry. But I promise I'll do my best to try and squeeze in another chapter as quick as I can.  
> Please bear with me, as this wonderful, _wonderful_ journey is almost coming to an end, like you might have noticed.
> 
> Alright, I'm done being weepy. Jump in.  
> PS. Sliiiiiight violence.

Now, I’ve seen a lot of proposals in my life. (Look at me, sounding like Ted Mosby) And only half have been Hallmark movies.

The rest? 

I’ve had the pleasure of watching nervous young men/women shakily pull out a box and get down on one knee, either completely messing up the speech they’ve rehearsed a hundred times over or sweeping their partner off their feet.

Castiel’s proposal, though.

That guy straight up _makes_ a different category for himself: spectacularly messing it up before sweeping the entire goddamn room off its feet.

“Tess, I know you don’t think the same way,” Castiel says, a dorky smile on his face. “But you are the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever set my eyes upon.”

Several ladies in the room clear their throats and Castiel takes one look at them, before gulping and continuing.

“I mean, _one_ of the most gorgeous, of course. Because, of course, I have seen prettier women-”

Tessa’s eyebrows shoot up, smile suddenly turning a tad bit cold.

Castiel, oblivious moron that he is, proceeds with no idea of his girlfriend’s narrowed eyes. “Much prettier women, all sweet and caring. In fact, Bridget Brie from ninth grade almost looked like an angel from Heaven when she opened her hair in the afternoon sunli- ahem... I mean, uh- too much?”

I wince and nod from behind Tess’ back. He looks at her and backpedals faster than an   
Olympic athlete. “I only meant that I’ve seen prettier women and- uh...” 

Tessa’s smile is completely gone by now and I’m 95% sure she’s going to just kick him in the balls from where she’s standing. Dean, who’s by my side, is also making frantic gestures across his throat and practically the entire room is holding its breath in awkwardness.

Cas, probably for the first time in his entire life, understands what’s happening. Closing his eyes, he shuts up, takes a deep breath and opens them with clarity.

“Tessa,” he begins again, much steadier this time. “I’ve only ever dated one woman in my entire life. So, when I hear people tell the love of their life, they’ve dated countless others but only found happiness with that one person- I can’t really empathise. I haven’t experienced any relationships with anyone else, I haven’t ever met someone who’s made me want to give up my life for them.”

“No one, but you. Because, with you, Tessa- everything is new. New and unique and I feel like I could reach out and conquer the most difficult of situations, if only I have you by me. And I don’t care about the fact that I have no experience to compare all of this with. Because it means you were my first, and always will be- my only love.”

Tessa’s eyes begin to water as her boyfriend finally takes out a small velvet box and opens it slowly.

“So, Tess Robinson- will you do me the honour of accepting my proposal? Will you marry me?”

Tessa’s soft ‘yes’ is drowned out by the sound of cheers and clinking of glasses.

-*-*-*-*-*-

The gathering, unsurprisingly, turns into a proper party after that. Bottles of wine are broken out, stupidly romantic songs played and a truly _insane_ amount of making out, happens- my house turns into a veritable madhouse.

Eventually, though, everyone tires enough to pass out. Tessa and Charlie are curled up next to Gilda on the couch, while the others sprawl over the rest of my furniture. They actually look pretty cute with their open mouths and defenceless expressions and I snap a quick pic of them, vowing not to wake them up too soon.

There is, however, one person who really is going to have to move if I am to finish cleaning up.

“Dean?” I poke at my boyfriend (God, that NEVER fails to make me smile), trying to get him to wake up. “Dean, could you wake up for five seconds?”

“Whuzz happ’n?” he drawls, adorably scrambling up, sleepiness clear in his eyes.

A soft smile finds its way onto my lips and I ruffle his hair fondly, gently asking him to shift a bit so I can clear up the rest of the house.

Instantly, he sits up straight, rubbing his eyes and standing up. “Yeah yeah...sure I’m gonna- I’ll h’lp ya wi’ tha’...” 

“Dean, it’s alright, I can manage it alone. Don’t worry-”

“NO!” He says firmly, trying to suppress a yawn. “ ‘M helpn’, ‘kay?” 

I just nod at him with a gentle, sceptical look, gesturing at him to pick up the various bowls- some I hadn’t even known that I had, damn it, guys- and he waves at me.

“I got this, dun’ worry. You get tha...(yawn) tha glasseshhh.”

“Don’t worry, Dean-o, I’ll get them glassesh.” I stifle a giggle and salute him, before gathering as much trash as I can in an armful and tossing it into the bin.

It’s when I’m pulling the kitchen windows shut, that I feel a strange prickling feeling at the back of my neck.

Instantly, I’m on edge. 

Drawing a knife from my knife board, I twirl it expertly and clutch it tight, moving to unlock them so I can climb out stealthily.

Just as I’m almost out, I hear a tremendous _BAM!_ from within the house, and my heart clutches in panic as I leap back inside, running to check on my friends.

Only, it isn’t a hitman.

It isn’t even a goddamn cat.

No. 

Ladies and gentlemen, I rush into my living room with my heart in my throat, expecting the worst, only to find-

Dean Winchester lying face-down on the carpet, snoring heavily as the _tower_ of bowls he’d been carrying lies crashed around him.

I almost consider burying the knife between his shoulders for the heart attack he gave me.

Then the jerk kicks out hard and manages to upset an entire bag full of crisps onto the carpet.

I settle for kicking him.

-*-*-*-*-*-

The next few days are unbelievably busy, the entire group sent into a craze of planning the engagement party.

We’re in even more of a rush because the two lovebirds want to have it as soon as possible. They’re both trying for a winter wedding and since we’re almost in November, it’s kind of a mad rush.

Speaking of mad-

“WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHERE THE INVITEE LIST IS!” Charlie yells, a vein in her forehead ticking as she works herself up into a fit.

Immediately, I take preventive action. And by preventive action, I mean-

“Gildaaaaaaaaa!” 

The blonde steps forward with a placating expression already on her face and successfully calming her girlfriend down in seconds.

They find the list and get back to ticking and crossing out names.

I sigh as the crisis is averted and look in another corner of the house to ensure no one is being strangled.

A hand wraps around my waist, just as a familiar pair of lips press into the juncture of my neck and shoulder. 

“Someone’s working hard to boss everybody around.” Dean grins, putting the same expression on my face.

“Well, seeing as you lot only work with someone acting as your slave-driver, I thought I’d take one for the greater cause.”

He laughs, face open and full of joy. It makes my insides heat up and I push my lips against his till we’re steadily making out.

_BUZZ_

He groans when I turn my head away to look at my vibrating phone. “Ignore it,” he says temptingly, peppering my face with soft kisses all over till I have to laugh and push him away.

“Just give me a second, won’t be long- promise.”

He pouts and I kiss him again to watch that dreamy smile on his face again. “Be right back, honey.”

He pats my butt as I turn around to receive the call and I mockingly glare daggers at him before seriously listening to the call.

“Hello?”

Silence.

That’s strange. I draw back and look at the phone- it’s still connected, but the number’s private. 

Pushing away a twinge of uneasiness, I tell myself it must be a prank caller.

Just as I’m about to hang up, though, the most chilling voice I’ve heard, speaks up.

“(Y/N)?”

I suppress a shudder, saying nothing.

The voice on the other side seems awfully familiar as it chuckles, a dark sound.

“Now’s not the time to get shy, darling. What would Granny dearest say?”

It hits me like a sucker punch to the gut. 

“Styne.” I manage steadily, voice unwavering like I inwardly am.

“Good to see you remember me, pet.” I fight the urge to hurl.

He continues, oblivious to the fury and terror swirling in me. 

“How about we have a chat? Somewhere near by you, maybe? Now, I would come over to yours, but since you disposed of my only man who _did_ manage to locate you, I don’t know how to proceed.”

I keep quiet, nerves trembling and acutely aware of the people laughing and bantering behind me.

He continues like my lack of replies doesn’t affect him.

“Well, that’s fine if you’re not inclined to sharing your location right now. I’m sure you still recovering from your Granny’s death,” I clench my fists. “But eventually, I’m going to find you. Till then, say hi to Cas for me, will ya? Been a while since I saw him.”

My heart suddenly feels like it’s stopped beating, but it doesn’t matter to the murderer who just blew me a goodbye kiss and hung up.

He knows. 

Styne knows I’m with Cas. He knows and he’s coming.

For both of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooohoooo, cliffhanger!
> 
> Sorry! I know I must seem even more horrible now- leaving y'all with this cliffhanger just as I'm about to put this aside for a couple of weeks- but trust me when I say, I'll _really_ hurry.
> 
> Swear.
> 
> Drop me a kudo or a comment! They're highly appreciated. :)


End file.
